Mocking Bird Can't Sing
by GraphXButterfly
Summary: Sequel to "And Her Hair all Done Up in Curls" Three years after a surprised visitor came into Kathryn's life, the little girl is growing up, but things aren't quite right. Is this typical for a child of her species, or is there more than meets the eye?
1. Temper Temper

Mocking Bird Can't Sing

Chapter One: Temper Temper

Summary: Nearly three years after a surprised visitor came into Kathryn's life, the little girl is growing up, but things aren't quite right. Is this typical for a child of her species, or is there more than meets the eye?

Author's note: Well for all those that have read "And Her Hair all Done Up In Curls" FINALLY another story staring that beloved little girl. For those of you that haven't read it, I'd suggest doing so, but you don't have too. It'd just give you a much broader understanding of where this child came from.

- =/\= -

Kathryn was in the middle of a meeting with the Navar, a race that they were hoping to trade with, when the unmistakable sound of Neelix's voice came over the Comm. "Captain, I hate to interrupt but I think I need you to come down here.

"Neelix, I'm a bit busy right now." She looked to the three men and one woman that were in the room with her, "Sorry this will be just a moment."

She moved into the hall just behind her ready room so that she could talk to with him without the others hearing. "Neelix I'm in a very important meeting whatever it is is going to have to wait."

"Captain I don't think this can, it's Sidra" she then caught the unmistakable sound of her daughter screaming.

She sighed; her child always seemed to have the worst timing. "Is she hurt or sick?" she asked worried.

"No, but I think it's something only mom can handle." He stated. He'd been trying to soothe the child for quite some time, but the other children in his care were beginning to become restless with the whole situation.

"I can't come down there every time she has a meltdown, I'll send Chakotay but that's the best I can do" she stated, it sounded harsh and she really wanted to go and comfort her child but she just couldn't.

"Alright" Neelix cut the link.

Kathryn quickly regained her composure and re-entered her ready room, she looked to Chakotay, "Commander could you please go and see to Neelix in the mess hall, there's a situation down there that needs some attention." She was trying to be as tactful as she could. Not sure how her guests would react to knowing fully what was going on.

He nodded the excused himself, he figured he knew what the problem might be and hurried his way to the mess hall.

She then looked at the reaming individuals in the room. "Sorry, about that" she apologized. "Now where were we?" she asked.

The Navarin woman spoke up, "we were looking into what we had to offer you" she stated.

"Right" the now smaller group went back to work looking over what each other had to offer.

- =/\= -

In the mess hall the scene was far from as tranquil as it was in Kathryn's office. Neelix had had Ichib move the other children to the cargo bay and was trying desperately to soothe the young red haired child. The girl only kicked and screamed louder.

Chakotay walked in and quickly formulated where the commotions was coming from, it was coming from the center of the set of couches in the mess. Chakotay knelt down. "Just what is all this about?" he asked, not addressing Neelix but the child.

Neelix supplied the answer, "She kept knocking the other children's projects over, when I tried to put her in time out for doing it she got really upset." He looked at him. "And well I bet you can guess the rest of what happened"

Chakotay looked at him, and nodded before turning back to the child who'd pretty much just ignored him. It was obvious her tantrum had started to wear her down, but she still had more than enough energy to put up a fight when he attempted to pick her up.

She kicked and screamed some more, and managed to make contact with a rather delicate area of Chakotay's body. He set her down quickly. He sighed as the pain subsided. He attempted to lift the child once more, this time he made sure that she couldn't kick him. Though he'd forgotten about the fact that she was known to bite, and she bit down on his hand causing him to drop her. The girl took that moment to escape the two men; she knocked over a chair and managed to get out of the doors, and took off full speed down the corridor.

Chakotay and Neelix hurried as fast as they could, the chair delayed them enough to where when they left the mess they had no idea which way the girl had run. They nodded to each other and both went opposite directions, one of them would run into her.

- =/\= -

The meeting was nearly over when the doors flew open and the small girl came running in. Kathryn was taken a back, but not as much as the three other individuals in the ready room. The child immediately ran and grabbed Kathryn's legs burying her face in them. Before Kathryn could say or do anything Chakotay called, "Ka I mean captain, I think that the…"

Kathryn cut him off, "It's alright I've got her" she stated. She lifted the child up into her lap, and the small girl snuggled in crying.

"She just got away from us" he stated, "I'm on my way back up"

"Alright" she closed the link; she looked back to the others in the room.

The other woman then asked, "And who might this be?"

Kathryn blushed slightly, she wasn't even sure she was going to let them know anything about her personal life, she usually left that information private when she was working but sometimes personal life and business crossed paths. "This is Sidra, my daughter" she stated.

"Daughter?" the woman raised her eyebrow; woman in command on her planet rarely had children.

Noticing the shock on the woman's face Kathryn felt she needed an explanation. "Not biologically, she was sort of dropped off on my door step so to speak.

"So you took her in?" one of the men asked, "But why?"

"I was asked too, very specifically, we don't know much more than her biological father and mother died from an illness, her mother asked in a letter if I would care for her."

"And so you did?" the woman looked around, "that's noble."

Kathryn was thankful that they took the intrusion so well, she wasn't one to let family matters or personal issues interfere with her duty but sometimes things couldn't be helped. "Thank you she stated" the girls crying had calmed down. Kathryn pulled her away from her chest to look her in the face, "now how did you get up here?" she asked. The girl just looked away, the chime rang and Kathryn called for Chakotay to enter. The other people in the room were patient allowing the Captain to take care of the situation.

Chakotay walked in, Kathryn stood up and carried the girl toward him. She attempted to hand her off to him but the girl began to fuss. Kathryn sighed then put the girl on her hip. "Now you need to behave either that or you're not going to get to go to Neelix's class anymore you'll have to spend time in sickbay with the Doctor." Sickbay was where the nursery that had become needed was.

The child didn't seem to care she put up more of a fuss, but this time Chakotay took her and had a decent grip making sure that the child couldn't get anything important, He looked at her, "Come on Mommy is busy and needs to work."

Kathryn looked at him, "Take her home, I'll be there later, you and I have a lot to discuss."

He nodded, "let's go" the girl protested all the way into the lift.

After they were gone she turned back to the group. "Once again I apologize, sometimes family and work well they don't always mesh."

"We understand" they spoke in unison.

"Are there anymore children onboard? We were unaware that this was a colony ship." The man that had been relatively quiet stated.

"Yes, there are several, and no we're not a colony ship, only two of the children were born here, the other's we've sort of taken in from various situations. If you want since we're done here, I can fill you in over lunch?" she stated.

"That sounds lovely" The woman said, and then the group of them made their way to the mess hall.

- =/\= -

It was the end of Kathryn's shift, she'd managed to fill in the Navarian's with most of the information they'd requested, it turned out that they were a very family orientated species, and she found out that the reason the woman was so shocked at the fact she'd had a child is because in their culture most woman in power either had children before they were in power and the children were grown up or didn't because they didn't feel that they could give the child the attention that it deserved. Though they could see that Kathryn was a very good mother by how the child reacted to her. Furthermore they were very curious as to where the commander and she actually stood.

They'd been curious for some time, they sensed that they were very close and worked so well together, and they also confessed that they had very good hearing and had overheard the conversation about taking the child home. She had to admit they were a very interesting species. She confessed that they were an item, but didn't go into too many details. They accepted that in their culture things of that matter weren't discussed in great detail.

The Navarian's had long since returned to their ship, and Kathryn had finished most of the work that she needed to get done in her office, the work that could be done in her quarters was going to have to wait, she needed to have a discussion with Chakotay first.

- =/\= -

Upon entering her quarters it was obvious that Chakotay was in much need of help. He was sitting at the table, Sidra in her high chair kicking and screaming some more. Kathryn moved in to help. The girl quitted down upon seeing Kathryn. She looked toward Chakotay and he relinquished the chair. Kathryn then managed to get the child to eat, and after dinner was done she took her for her bath then lay her down in her bed and a story later and the girl was sleeping.

She then moved out into the living area, and motioned for Chakotay to fallow her into the other room. They'd converted his and her quarters into one large area for the family some time ago. She paused once inside, and after the door closed she spoke, "What the hell was that earlier?" she asked. He knew she'd be upset; she didn't like being interrupted especially when she was in a meeting as important as the one she'd been in.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how she managed to get up to the ready room, she got away from us and took off." He tried to supply an explanation.

"How did she get away from the two of you, she's three years old" she sighed, and sat back into a chair.

"Well for one she has one hell of a kick, and to top that off those little teeth of hers are sharp" he held out his hand, he hadn't had a chance to have it looked at yet.

Kathryn looked it over, and sucked in her breath hard, "are you alright?"

"I'll be fine I just need to see the Doctor, but I couldn't take her down there, she was in too much of a mood." He stated, he took the chair that was next to her.

She leaned her head back, "This is getting ridiculous, it seems like she doesn't want to have anyone but me do anything, I can't be there for her all the time, maybe I'm just not spending enough time with her?" she sighed, the thought that her daughter just wanted her attention was hard. She looked over at him, "I just wish she'd start talking, so we could find out why she's doing the things that she's been doing. She's obviously very smart."

Chakotay laughed slightly, "She sure is, I had no idea she knew how to run the turbo lift."

Kathryn contemplated for a moment, then a realization hit her, "How did she use the lift, she can't talk unless she's been holding out on us, the only way she could have used it is if she's able to remember sequences very well or she can read."

He looked at her thinking as well, "I don't think I've ever used the control panel when I've had her; have you?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I usually only use it if communications are down." She stated, "And if that was the case I doubt I would have had her with me on the way to the bridge."

Chakotay was about to say something when a shriek pierced the stillness of the room. Kathryn rolled her eyes slightly then stood, "I'll go check on her, I think you might want to get your hand taken care of." She said as she started toward the other room, he stopped her for a moment.

"Kathryn, we'll figure something out." She nodded and he gave her a kiss, then another scream rang out.

"I'd better go" she said and then hurried toward the child's bedroom.

He nodded and watched her disappear across the room; he then made his way to sickbay to get his hand taken care of.

- =/\= -

"Computer activate the emergency medical holographic program," Chakotay spoke into the vast empty sickbay.

When the doctor appeared he stated his customary greeting. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency." He looked around and saw who'd activated him. "Commander what brings you here?" he asked moving toward the man.

He held up his hand, it was pretty obvious what had happened to it, the impression of little teeth was surrounded by some nice redness and some bruising. "Battle scar." He simply stated.

The Doctor nodded, "So who won?" he asked preparing a dermal regenerator.

"She did," he stated as he hopped up onto a biobed. "She got away from Neelix and me and managed to get all the way to the ready room."

"Really, I had no idea she knew how to use the lifts" The Doctor began to repair the damage done to his hand.

"We didn't either," he looked at him, "do you think she can read? I mean I know Neelix goes over letters and numbers and such, but I didn't think she was getting it."

"It's possible, children are far more capable the a lot of people give them credit for." He said, "There good as new."

"I know but she can't even say ma ma yet, how could she have enough of a handle on language to know how to read, it doesn't make any sense." He was confused and was hoping that the doctor could offer some help.

"Well we don't know how her species develops; perhaps they are one that has written language and gestural language only, without having any knowledge of what is typical for her I have no basis to say that she isn't just developing the way she's supposed to. I think the best thing to do is give her time to learn, after all she is still very young." He'd closed his tricorder and placed both the dermal regenerator and the tricorder down on the table.

"Your right, it's just been hard, it seems like she wants to have nothing to do with anyone else aside from Kathryn, and there's no reasoning with her, she seems to ignore anyone when they are trying to get her to do something, and frankly she won't behave for Neelix, and when he tries to punish her she goes absolutely crazy. I can't get her to do anything; all she does is scream and cry when I try." He was frustrated, not just for himself but for Kathryn as well, he was trying to be of help, be the other parent but it seemed like more and more the child was pulling away from him, only wanting her. Kathryn couldn't run the ship and take care of her all day long every day, it was impossible.

The doctor smiled, "She's probably just going through a Mommy phase, and many children do that. I wouldn't be too worried, just keep trying and taking responsibility for her, she'll have to learn that Mommy can't be there every time she wants her to be."

Chakotay nodded, "I know, it's just hard."

Laughing the Doctor placed his hand on Chakotay's shoulder, "welcome to being a father" he smiled.

"I should get going, I hope that she isn't putting up to much of a fuss, Sidra was crying when I left." Chakotay stood to leave. The Doctor bid him a fair well and a good luck as he disappeared behind the doors.

- =/\= -

When he arrived home, he saw Kathryn sitting at her desk reading. The room was quiet. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything alright?" he asked.

She leaned back into him sighing and placed the padd she'd been reading down on the desk. "Yeah, I'd forgotten to turn on her night light."

She was enjoying the feeling of him holding her. She'd closed her eyes and smiled as she felt him place a kiss atop her head. "Hum that all?" he asked.

"Yeah" she opened her eyes and looked up into his. "How'd things go with the Doctor?" she asked.

"Fine, good as new" he moved his hand out so she could see it.

"Very good" she smiled, and moved out of his embrace then stood. She made her way around the chair and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm done for the evening, how about we turn in for the night."

"I think that's a wonderful idea" Chakotay smiled back at her as he placed a kiss on her forehead again. Before taking her hand and leading her to their room. Once inside she let out a slight startled scream as he lifted her off the ground and placed her on the bed.

She playfully hit at him for startling her but stooped when he kissed her. The kiss deepened and became urgent; it'd been a long time since they'd had some 'alone' time and they both were going to make the most of it.


	2. An Interesting Proposition

Mocking Bird Can't Sing

Chapter Two: An Interesting Proposition

Summary: Nearly three years after a surprised visitor came into Kathryn's life, the little girl is growing up, but things aren't quite right. Is this typical for a child of her species, or is there more than meets the eye?

Author's note: Well for all those that have read "And Her Hair all Done Up In Curls" FINALLY another story staring that beloved little girl. For those of you that haven't read it, I'd suggest doing so, but you don't have too. It'd just give you a much broader understanding of where this child came from.

- =/\= -

A couple days later, Voyager was in orbit of the Navarian home world. They'd been gracious enough to invite the crew of the Voyager to their home. The Navarian woman, Keytar, had taken a liking to the captain. She'd requested that she, the commander, and Sidra join her with her family in her home for a meal. Kathryn was a bit unsure, it would be the first time Sidra had ever left voyager, and here lately with the way her 'moods' had been she wasn't sure if would be a good idea. But Keytar had insisted. It was the least she could do for the hospitality the Captain had shown her.

After much persuading Kathryn agreed. Now she was trying to figure out what she should wear, put Sidra in and what he should bring with her for her daughter. Kathryn finally settled on a light purple dress that fell just above her knee, it was nothing fancy a simple sun dress, she also decided on a pink sundress for Sidra, she was told that the climate was warm and didn't what the girl to get over heated. She looked up when she saw Chakotay come into the room. She smiled, "you look nice." He was wearing brown slacks and a white cotton T it was loose and cut just low enough to see a bit of his chest.

Kathryn's heart skipped a beat; he was freshly shaven and looked very handsome. She loved it when he was in civilian clothes. "You're not looking half bad yourself" he smiled and stepped closer to her. He pulled her in to him for a kiss; it was soft and caring with just as much passion as they usually had.

Taking a deep breath and talking into his chest she spoke, "You know, you'd better stop, we don't have time for that." She had her eyes closed. He let her go, but ran his hand down her arm to hers.

"Who says we have to go?" he grinned.

She opened her eyes and playfully hit him, "you know I promised and we have to go." She then pulled her hand out of his and made her way into their living area. Sidra was sitting on the ground playing with her block, she'd set all of the red ones end to end, the blue ones were stacked precisely, and the yellow ones were well she was still figuring out what she was going to do with those.

Kathryn went to lift the girl up, accidently knocking over the blue stack. At this Sidra became very alarmed, tears wailed up in her eyes. Kathryn was about half way into a standing position she was forced to put the little girl back down. The girl had flailed around so much that her dead weight in the half bent position was more then she could handle.

Kathryn sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to honey" the little girl just ignored her and grabbed the blocks. She began placing them back on top of each other. Kathryn attempted to help only to have her hand pushed away. "Sidra we can put it back together when we get home." Kathryn said, trying to pick the child up again. She flattened herself to the floor, making it difficult for her mother to get a grip on her.

She looked up at Chakotay lost for what to do next. Chakotay attempted to intervene only to be kicked at. "Sidra come on, we have to get going" he stated, this time managing to get a grip on her. He picked her up making sure that she couldn't bite him, he wasn't falling for that again.

Kathryn stood; the tantrums were getting worse and worse. "Sidra you need to calm down, Mommy's sorry, but we have to get going." Chakotay held her as she kept trying to get down; they quickly exited their quarters hoping that not seeing the destroyed stack would help to appease her. Leaving the room didn't seem to help much Sidra cried all the way to the transporter room.

The group stopped just outside of the transporter room. Kathryn looked at Chakotay, "I can't take her down there like this." She motioned for him to hand the girl to her.

"It's just a tantrum if you give in she's going to learn she can get away with it." He stated, Sidra had long stopped kicking, she was just sobbing.

"Do you not think that I don't know that, but look at her?" The little girl was crying quietly her head buried into her mother's chest.

Chakotay sighed the girl did look pitiful. "I know, but I think she'll be fine. After all she's calmed down this much." He didn't want to give into the child's fit.

She gave in, "alright, but if she gets too out of control we're coming back up." she shot Chakotay a look before entering the transporter room.

He simply stated, "I agree" before the group got onto the transporter pad.

Within moments they were on the planet's surface. Kathryn looked around it was beautiful a very tropical feel. Keytar came out of a very nice looking house offering her greetings. "Welcome Captain, Commander." She paused and looked at the girl; she'd stopped crying though it was obvious that she had been. "Hello, Sidra" the woman said. All the girl did was hide her head.

Kathryn apologized, "Sorry we had a bit of a tantrum before we came, it's also the first time she's been off ship since well we found her."

"That's fine, come inside my family is anxious to meet you." Keytar led them into her home, it was well decorated, large palm like fronds framed the entry hall, and many of the decorations inside were that of a tropical or native motif.

Once they were inside, Kathryn placed the girl on the ground. She felt her grab onto her leg, and move slightly behind it. Keytar then made her introductions, "My husband Tygean, my son Kaydin, and Nerall my daughter."

Kathryn offered her hand out, "Hello, I'm Kathryn, and this is Chakotay, and my daughter Sidra." She motioned to both of them in turn.

The man took it, "it's nice to meet you, Keytar has spoken of you"

Kathryn smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."

Keytar then asked, "If you will follow me, the meal is ready."

Chakotay took the lead as Kathryn reached her hand down to take the girls, the going for the last two was slow, Sidra didn't really want to move, she didn't cry but drug her feet making it clear that she didn't want to be there. After a few feet Kathryn just lifted the girl and carried her.

They were shown to their seats after reaching the dining hall of the house. Chakotay took his seat, and Kathryn placed Sidra between the two of them then took her own seat. The meal was passed out and then Tygean spoke, "it is customary for us to say a blessing before we eat."

Kathryn nodded, "of course."

Sidra was hungry and attempted to reach for something during the blessing. Kathryn prevented her from doing so which only upset her, she began to fuss some. Tygean stopped, as she tried to calm her down, explaining that they weren't supposed to eat before the blessing. Tygean then chimed in, "it's alright if the child wishes something, she may have it."

Looking at him she asked, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "children aren't expected to understand at that age, when they are older they are to wait, but she's young."

Kathryn nodded, and handed her what appeared to be a roll. Sidra quitted down and the blessing continued. After the blessing the rest of the family and the guests were allowed to eat. Thankfully things went smoothly, the group talked about education with the children, voyager, their journey and what not. After the meal was over Keytar had an idea. "Why don't the kids go out to the back to play, that way we can talk?"

Kathryn looked at Chakotay to see if he thought it was a good idea or not. The boy was older she'd have to say about as mature as a fifteen year old, and the girl was probably around eight or so. He nodded and she said "sure." Nerall was excited by this; she liked playing with other children. She excused herself from her seat and came over to Sidra.

"Would you like to see my playhouse?" she asked. The young girl looked at her mother, and Kathryn nodded, and then reluctantly she got down off of her chair. And flowed the other girl out back, she kept looking back to Kathryn for reassurance. The older boy followed after them.

Kathryn was still worried it was the first time she'd let her daughter go with people she only knew a little let alone on a planet where she could potentially escape. She was having almost as much trouble letting her go as Sidra had going.

Catching sight of her distress Keytar stated, "Our yard is fully enclosed, the only way out of it is through the house. This made Kathryn feel a bit better.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"You're welcome." She cleared the table then came back with drinks, and motioned for them to follow her into the living area, there was a window to the yard the children were playing in, this made Kathryn feel even better being she could keep an eye on her. Chakotay joined her on a couch, as the others took what appeared to be their normal seats.

The four then started talking, on a bit more the education, after a while their conversation moved to the Commander and Captain's relationship.

"So are you two married?" Keytar asked.

Kathryn wasn't quite sure how to answer the question. "Well we…" she paused and Chakotay finished the answer for her.

"We are by my culture, we had a ceremony, spiritually we are, but in the eyes of our government we aren't 'officially' married, Kathryn is the only one that can legally marry anyone on our ship." He stated.

"How interesting that your government and culture are so different," Tygean stated.

"Well we have so many cultures in the federation that they wrote up some guidelines. The criteria are such that only a spiritual leader or a captain or justices of peace are allowed to marry and have it be seen as such a union. For Chakotay by his culture standards as long as the ceremony has taken place then we are bonded, but Starfleet doesn't count a holographic medicine man as a legal union, even though we are bonded in sprit." She was surprised that she was telling them all of this.

"That's interesting" he stated, "so you are married by his culture's standards but not your own, does that bother you?" Tygean asked.

Keytar rolled her eyes, "Ty" she stated, "I think you've asked enough questions" she knew from her time she'd spent on voyager that things like this usually weren't talked about, at least that was the impression she'd gotten.

Smiling Kathryn stated, "Actually it's quite alright, I would like to be officially married, but it seems that that will have to wait until we make it home, for now I know that we are bonded and that is what really matters." She took Chakotay's hand.

"You said that all you needed was a spiritual leader or someone that was officially recognized with having the power to legally bond someone in marriage, would it count if another species were the one to preform the ceremony?"

Kathryn paused for a moment; she'd never in her life considered that she could be married by another culture, "I guess if it was a legal binding marriage under the laws of the species then they would have to accept it." She looked at Chakotay and then back to Tygean who'd brought up the idea.

He smiled, "if you'd like I could marry you" he then stated.

Kathryn just blankly starred at him. Keytar then spoke up, "he's ordained in our church, he's one of our spiritual leaders." She supplied the missing information.

They were both lost for words, "I, I don't know what to say, that's a generous offer" Kathryn stated, she hadn't even thought that this was how the day was going to go.

"I know it's a lot to think about, voyager will be in orbit for a while, why don't you take some time to think upon it." Tygean then said.

Chakotay spoke next, "I think that's a good idea, once again thank you very much for your offer."

"Certainly" The other man smiled the subject then changed not wanting the other couple to feel uncomfortable.

It was becoming late, and the children came back inside, Sidra looked as if she was getting tired but she also seemed to have been enjoying herself. Sidra climbed into her mother's lap and laid her head on her chest. Noting at how tired she was she then looked at her wonderful hosts, and in a quiet voice she spoke, "I think we should be getting going, I'm sure it's way past her bed time."

They nodded and walked them out to where they were transported in, reminding them to let them know what they wanted to do soon. Kathryn nodded and the group of them returned to the Voyager, they had a lot to talk about.


	3. A Silly Wife for a Silly Man

Mocking Bird Can't Sing

Chapter Three: A Silly Wife for a Silly Man

Summary: Nearly three years after a surprised visitor came into Kathryn's life, the little girl is growing up, but things aren't quite right. Is this typical for a child of her species, or is there more than meets the eye?

Author's note: Well for all those that have read "And Her Hair all Done Up In Curls" FINALLY another story staring that beloved little girl. For those of you that haven't read it, I'd suggest doing so, but you don't have too. It'd just give you a much broader understanding of where this child came from.

- =/\= -

Kathryn sat at her desk in her ready room. She had a lot to think about, but first before she could deal her personal life, she had to get through the pile of reports that she had on her desk. She was tired, sleeping was rather difficult the night before, Sidra though tired was extremely fussy, she'd thought that they were past that stage long ago, but even three years later she didn't always sleep through the night. She loved her daughter very much but not knowing what was typical for her development put a strain on everyone that was helping to raise her.

Sighing Kathryn took a sip of her coffee she'd ordered it extra strong. Chakotay wasn't on the bridge yet; they'd long ago made staggered shifts so that they were only both away for around four hours throughout the day, though during crisis situations the children were either kept in the cargo bay or in the nursery in sickbay.

Looking up as the chime rang Kathryn called for whoever it was to enter. She smiled, it was B'Elanna. "What can I do for you Lt.?" she asked.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch with today?" She asked, she also handed her a padd, "this is also my engineering report."

Kathryn leaned back, "I'd like that" she smiled. B'Elanna and she had become close due to the fact that their children were close to the same age, the other one in included in the group was Sam, it seemed that they all shared a connection that was lost upon the rest of the woman on the ship, with the exception of Seven, and a young woman by the name of Jordan. Though Seven didn't seem to find the need to get to gather with the other mom's, being that the children in her care were older when they came to her and they had been Borg. Jordan just wasn't comfortable with being surrounded by her superiors, though she did enjoy Sam's company. She had taken the infant that was rescued along with the other Borg children. "Is Sam going to be joining us?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure, I can ask her if you'd like?" B'Elanna enjoyed spending time with Samantha as well.

"That'd be lovely, I'll be done here probably around 1230 hours; we can meet in the mess hall around then?" She looked over the Data Padd that B'Elanna had brought in with her.

"Sounds good, I'll see you there" the other woman then turned and left, Kathryn then went back to work, she wondered if she should talk to the girls about what she'd been offered the night before, it was a big decision, she also needed to check and see where the 'laws' actually stood as far as Starfleet was concerned.

- =/\= -

Chakotay made his way to the bridge, his shift was to start in roughly five minutes, and he was running late. He'd just gotten done with dropping off Sidra with Seven, it was her day to take the children, Neelix was going to be busy most of the day with his normal duties as well as preparing for the banquet that Voyager would be hosting in honor of the Navarian's wonderful hospitality.

Chakotay made it to the bridge just in time to see Kathryn emerge from her ready room. She smiled at him, this was usually the case, she'd go to lunch right at the start of his shift, they'd have dinner together during his mid shift meal, either in the mess or back in their quarters, he'd return to the bridge for a few more hours then he'd be done. By that time Sidra would be in bed, leaving the two of them to have at least a little while together, before they retired to sleep. Kathryn would then be the first one up; she'd take care of feeding Sidra breakfast and then would leave for the start of her shift. At least that was how things during normal days.

"Commander" she said as he took his seat.

He returned the greeting "Captain" he smiled, as he watched her disappear into the lift, the two managed to maintain a very stable and professional state while on duty.

- =/\= -

In the mess hall B'Elanna sat with Samantha waiting for the captain, these meetings rank was left behind, they'd agreed some time before that it should be that way, they were just mother's enjoying some time with other mother's no children and no work. Just like Kathryn and Chakotay while on duty they all managed to keep a surprising level of decorum. It took a while at first, but soon Sam and B'Elanna had become comfortable with calling their captain by her first name, when not on duty of course.

Kathryn walked in and spotted the duo. "Sorry I'm late" she smiled as she took her seat.

"That's alright; I just got her a few minutes ago myself." B'Elanna stated, she looked up a Neelix brought over three trays, Sam had taken the time to ask him if he could bring them over so that they wouldn't waist too much time waiting in line, one of the perks of saying that they were eating with the captain. After he left the girls began to eat and talk.

"Reports keeping you busy today?" Sam asked Kathryn, though rank was left outside the doors, talking about work wasn't entirely.

Kathryn grinned, "Actually some personal research did." She took a bite of her meal. Today it wasn't bad, she wasn't quite sure what exactly she was eating but it tasted rather pleasant.

"Personal research eh? On what if you don't mind my asking?" the half Klingon woman asked.

"Well, I was just going over Starfleet's protocol for recognizing marriages" she said, and then waited for a response. It was Sam that provided one.

"Really, for who?" she was grinning, she had an idea, if it had just been another crewmember there wouldn't have been any reason to do any 'research' on the matter.

"Well" Kathryn started, "Chakotay and I received an interesting proposal last night, we're not sure if we're going to take them up on it, but it turns out that Keytar's husband is a spiritual leader, he offered to officially marry Chakotay and me." she waited for the girls to digest what she'd said.

"O my, that's so wonderful!" B'Elanna stated. Both women had attended their bonding ceremony, but everyone knew that 'officially' they would not be married. "Why aren't you sure that you're going to do it, I think it's a wonderful idea."

"I do too, at least then you'd have all the rights under the law of a married couple, after all you're already bonded." Sam supplied.

"I know it's just, I hadn't even thought about it before now, and how are we going to plan a wedding in such a short period of time?" She took a drink of her coffee.

"Well you might not get another chance too; anyway what did the protocol say? If you were married by them would it be recognized even?" Sam asked.

"That's what I was looking up, from what I read it would be, but I don't know, it's such a big decision."

"I think that you're being rather silly about it, you're already married; this would just make it 'official' besides, if you're worried about not being able to plan everything out, you've got us." B'Elanna stated. She knew that during this time she could talk to Kathryn in such a familiar way, if they'd been on duty she would have never spoken to her that way.

"You sure do, it most certainly wouldn't be the first wedding that we've done." Sam took a bite a sip of her drink savoring it's flavor before she continued, "and I'm sure it's not going to be the last, and who says that it has to be in such a short period of time, after all the Navarian's seem to be very gracious, and I truly think that they are enjoying our company, I'm sure they would love have us stick around for a little while. It has also been so long that we've made friend's it's been kind of nice."

Kathryn smiled, "so you really think that we should run with this crazy idea?" she asked. Both of the other women nodded with huge grins on their faces. "I'll have to talk it over with Chakotay, I mean" she laughed, "listen to me"

The other women laughed with Kathryn, "You do sound like someone that was just proposed too, though you've really been married for two years."

"I know its jut it wasn't you know official and all"

"I know, I remember when Tom and I decided to get married, we were so nervous going to you, we'd been living together for a while already, but well it still was something about it being 'real' that made it hard. Though I most certainly wouldn't ever change what we have."

The three girls then continued to talk until they all became aware that their lunch break had been over for a while. They hurriedly cleaned up and made their way back to their duty stations, they didn't usually let their get-togethers interfere with their work but they were all just too excited at the idea of having a wedding, that they'd all gotten a bit carried away.

- =/\= -

Chakotay looked at the center console for the time; it was unlike Kathryn to let her lunch run so late. He wondered if everything was alright, had she been called to help out with their daughter again today. He had been completely unaware of her plans to eat with Sam and B'Elanna. He looked up as he heard the lift doors open, it was her. "Sorry I'm late" she stated. "Lost track of time" she simply supplied, she seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood. She took her seat next to Chakotay and turned to him. She smiled, "report?" she asked.

Chakotay supplied her with the information that she was looking for, she then nodded and settled into her seat. She had a data padd with her she simply typed that she wanted to talk with him at dinner. He typed back that he would love too, but he had plans with Tom, and Harry that night, they'd talked about it a week ago. She'd forgotten about that. She was in a good mood and didn't mind, so she wrote that it was fine they could talk after he got back. After making sure that it was alright with her for real he then agreed that they could just wait until after he was done with his 'men's night out'.

Kathryn's shift ended, she left to pick up Sidra hoping to have a good report from Seven, Tom and Harry's shift's were over and Chakotay went on break leaving the bridge with the junior officers and Tuvok. Chakotay accompanied the other men to the holodeck for a game of pool and dinner. Chakotay too had looked into the likely hood of having Starfleet recognize a marriage preformed by another species, as far as he could tell they would see it as being a true legal bonding, provided that the one that married them had the legal right under their laws.

Much like the girls the subject came up between the men as well, and much like the response of B'Elanna and Sam, Tom and Harry thought that they should go for it, after all there really wasn't anything to lose by doing so, and they argued that the chances of finding another species willing to marry them, well that wasn't very likely to happen again for a while. After they were done Chakotay returned to hi s post to finish off his shift.

- =/\= -

Once Kathryn had made it to the cargo bay it became obvious that she wasn't going to be getting a good report. Sidra had apparently not behaved herself, but unlike Neelix Seven was determined to handle things on her own. Kathryn found her daughter sitting in time out. Well sort of, she was placed in an area that she wouldn't be able to get out of, the girl sat in a curl.

Kathryn sighed, "Seven what happened?"

She was quickly informed that she'd been good most of the day until they began to have free time. She'd been doing well playing alone with some alphabet blocks when Mezoti accidently knocked it down, at that point she began to through a tantrum and scratched the other child, so she placed her in timeout so that she could calm down. The incident had only happened around ten minutes before, and Seven figured it was irrelevant to summon her being that she would soon be there to collect the child.

Kathryn thanked Seven for the explanation, and then looked to Mezoti, "are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, Captain, I am not damaged badly" came the girls response, "It's nothing that the doctor can't repair easily." The Kathryn looked over the girl's injury it wasn't a deep cut it looked much like that of a cat scratch.

Kathryn apologized for her daughter; the girl nodded and accepted the apology though not fully understanding why the captain had apologized for the actions of another.

Kathryn removed Sidra from timeout; it'd been decided that punishments for misbehavior would be dealt with by the person who was in charge of the child at the time the incident occurred, that way the children were not being punished more than once for the same transgression. On the Voyager a village type child rearing system seemed to fit best, though some days it seemed like just one time out wasn't good enough.

Thankfully the rest of the night with Sidra went well, she ate her dinner and didn't put up a fuss at bath time or when it was time to sleep. Kathryn now sat on the couch, she'd managed to get completely caught up with her work and had time to dwell on everything, the possibility of actually being married, the banquet that they'd be hosting the next day, and most of all Sidra's behavior which only seemed to be getting worse and worse. Kathryn lifted up the padd that stated about the protocol for marriage to be recognized, she'd already read it three times, but she wanted to make sure that she understood it perfectly, she leaned back and made herself comfortable before she started to read it again.

- =/\= -

It was the end of his shift and Chakotay hurried home, Kathryn had wanted to talk with him about what he wasn't entirely sure, though he thought he might have an idea. He also wanted to talk to her, tell her what the boys thought about their proposal. He entered their quarters and smiled, she was sleeping on the couch; how long she'd been there he could only guess.

He quietly made his way over too her, she looked so beautiful and peaceful that he couldn't bring himself to wake her, she'd probably be mad at him for not waking her up so they could talk, but he just couldn't do it. Instead he carefully lifted her up and carried her to bed. She wasn't always a sound sleeper however he knew how hard the last few nights had been, and that usually meant that she'd sleep well if given the chance. Once in their room he placed her down, and pulled the covers over here. She sighed and he thought that he'd woke her up, but all she did was turn slightly and snuggle into the pillow then her movement stopped.

After he was sure that she was still sleeping soundly he walked back into the living room to pick up the padd that had fallen to the floor when he'd picked her up. He smiled as he realized that she was seriously thinking upon what their new friend's Keytar and Tygean had offered. He wondered if that was what she wanted to talk to him about.

Upon hearing a sound he looked up to see the young red head staring at him from her doorway tears flowing down her cheeks silently. He walked over to her. "Hey did you have a bad dream?" he asked kneeling down to her level. He then noticed that her nightgown was wet. "O I see, let's let daddy take care of this alright?" For the first time in quite a while the girl allowed him to take care of her needs, he quickly got her into the bath after removing her soiled nightgown. He was glad that she was allowing him to help her out and he wouldn't have to wake Kathryn.

After the girl was clean he set her down on the couch and handed her a one of her teddy bears, she watched as he went to the replicator, he ordered some new bedding of course in princess pink, and then disappeared to change her bed. They'd put a protective cover over the mattress to keep it from becoming damaged. After the bed was changed he attempted to place her back into it. She fussed and would not settle. He decided rather then start a tantrum it would be better to just take her back out to the living room to sit with him.

He sat in the rocking chair that he'd carved for Kathryn when Sidra first came into their lives; little did he know that he would actually be the one using it. He rocked her for what seemed like ages, before finally they both drifted off into the unconscious world.

- =/\= -

Kathryn awoke disoriented at first; she looked around and wondered how she'd gotten into bed. She looked next to her; Chakotay's side of the bed was untouched. "Computer time?"

"The time is 0423," came the computer's undeviating response.

She sat up, it was almost four thirty in the morning, where on earth could he be. He'd promised that they'd talk, she figured that he'd probably been home, either that or she was beginning to sleep walk. Pulling herself out of bed she went looking for him. She left their room and stopped. She smiled realizing why Chakotay wasn't in bed.

She gently lifted Sidra out of his arms, and returned her to her bed, she looked around the bedding had been changed and she wasn't in the same nightgown she'd placed her in earlier that night. Looking into the recycler she figured out what must have happened. She was suppressed that she hadn't been woken up. She placed a kiss on the girl's cheek as she pulled the covers over her, then went to wake Chakotay, who knew how long he'd been sleeping in that position.

"Chakotay" her voice quiet not wanting to startle him awake. She reached her hand and touched his arm. "Chakotay, wake up." She spoke just a bit louder.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Kathryn kneeling down in front of him. He moved wincing. "Hi" he said it was obvious that he was hurting from falling asleep in such an awkward position.

"Hey" she whispered.

He soon realized what had happened, "What time is it?" he asked moving around some so that he could work some of his stiff muscles out.

"It's about 4:30"

"Really that late?" he asked, he'd stood and so had she.

"Yeah, I woke up and you weren't in bed, I came out looking for you." She said she motioned that the two of them should go into the bedroom so they wouldn't wake up Sidra. He followed her.

"She wet the bed, and then didn't want to go back to sleep after" he said.

"I saw," she looked at him, "she let you take care of it?"

He nodded, "yeah, I was glad; you looked so peaceful when I got home. I couldn't wake you up."

She was touched at how thoughtful he'd been, she did need the sleep, but she had also wanted to talk to him. "I appreciate it, I really did need the sleep, but I wanted to talk with you" she said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I know, but I just couldn't wake you, I figured that if it could wait until I got home then what was a few more hours." He suggested.

She leaned into him, and rested her head on his shoulder. "well it most certainly wasn't life or Death, it's just, it was about what Tygean suggested." She looked up into his eyes.

He looked back into hers, "I thought it might be, I talked to Tom and Harry about it" he figured that she wouldn't have minded.

She smiled, "I talked to B'Elanna and Sam"

"And what they'd think?"

"They liked the idea, in fact when I showed that I was even the bit unsure" she paused, "not because I wouldn't love to be 'officially' married to you, but because well it's a sudden decision, they thought I was being silly."

"I was feeling somewhat the same way, but Tom and Harry thought that I was just being silly as well" He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I guess that we're just silly people"

"I guess we are" he laughed slightly, "so what do you say would you like to be this silly man's silly wife?"

She moved her hand up to his Tattoo, and then traced down the side of his cheek, "I'd love too" she said before taking his lips into hers.


	4. Let the Planning Began

Mocking Bird Can't Sing

Chapter Four: Let the planning began

Summary: Nearly three years after a surprised visitor came into Kathryn's life, the little girl is growing up, but things aren't quite right. Is this typical for a child of her species, or is there more than meets the eye?

Author's note: Well for all those that have read "And Her Hair all Done Up In Curls" FINALLY another story staring that beloved little girl. For those of you that haven't read it, I'd suggest doing so, but you don't have too. It'd just give you a much broader understanding of where this child came from.

- =/\= -

It was the second time that morning that Kathryn awoke. This time she was not alone, she was nestled tightly against Chakotay, she could feel that she was in a bit of a euphoria from just hours before. She pulled herself out of bed, and quietly checked the time; it was just minutes from when her alarm would be sounding. She hushed it and went for her morning shower.

Once he was clean and dressed she made her way to get Sidra, thankfully she's slept through the rest of the night. "Good morning" she said as she placed her hand on the girls back. Ice blue eyes slowly opened then closed again. "Come on silly girl, time to wake up, we've got a big day planned for today."

She lifted the child up, who still didn't want to join the world of the living. Kathryn made her way into the living room and placed the small girl onto the couch, making sure to keep stimulating her to get her to wake all the way up. After setting her down she disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a sippy cup full of apple juice, Sidra was finally at least awake enough to take the cup and start to drink. It was still the safest way to give her things to drink when they couldn't watch her closely.

Kathryn then made her way back into the child's room; she grabbed out an outfit for her and laid them on the bed. Returning to the living room she smiled as Sidra looked up at her. She then picked the girl up and took her to her high chair, "are you hungry?" she asked. Not expecting an actual response.

Breakfast went well and after she was done Kathryn took her in to get dressed, then came the hard part of the morning doing her hair. No sooner did the brush come out did the tears start. Kathryn was always gentle but every morning was pretty much this way. She'd learned to give them at least a half hour for it, and usually after she didn't need to wake Chakotay up.

Today was no different, Chakotay was up and out of bed, "I thought so" he said, as he made his way into Sidra's room.

Kathryn looked up, "we're just about done" she managed to pull a band around the girls pony tail to secure it and then she was done. She then let the girl go into the living room on her own, clutching her blanket.

Chakotay sat next to Kathryn and pulled her into his arms, she relaxed for a moment enjoying the time even though it was going to be short. "She's fed, and dressed, all you'll have to do is drop her off."

"Alright" he placed a kiss on her forehead, "I'll be coming in early because of the banquet, Seven has agreed that I could bring her in early."

"I hope things are better than yesterday, she scratched Mezoti" Kathryn mentioned.

"Was she alright?" he asked.

"Yeah she's a good sport, it was superficial"

Chakotay nodded, "well you'd best be getting going, I hear the Captain doesn't like it when people are late" he grinned.

She stood and playfully hit at him. He stood and gave her a quick kiss good bye. On her way out Kathryn made sure to say good bye to Sidra and then made her way to the bridge.

- =/\= -

The day went smoothly and soon everyone was in the mess hall, all dressed up, this included all of the ships children, who had been specifically requested to be there. It wasn't a normal occurrence usually banquets were 'Adults' only but the Navarian's being such family oriented people felt that they'd never be able to attend a party in which children were not allowed.

Kathryn sat at a table sipping on a glass of Champagne; the banquet was formal so she'd dressed appropriately. She was wearing a powder blue formal that stretched to the ground; it was cut mid back, and off the shoulders. Sidra had a dress that matched the color, it had sheer slaves and cut just below her knees, it flared out and the bottom from a sash that was surrounded by sequence. Chakotay too was dressed in power blue, though his slacks were a much darker navy.

Kathryn smiled as she spied Seven enter the room; the Doctor accompanied her, along with the children in her care. Seven had on an elegant black dress that stretched to the ground; it has sequencing on the single shoulder strap that crossed over her right shoulder. Her hair was pulled up into a French twist. She looked positively stunning. The Doctor had managed to convince her that she could not just simply wear her uniform to the event. He was wearing black slacks, and a simple white silk dress shirt.

Ichib and the twins all had black slacks, Ichib's dress shirt was a deep navy while Azan was in red, and Rebi was in a pale yellow. Mezoti was in a black floor length spaghetti strap dress that flared out at the bottom, it was tied with a simple pink ribbon, her hair was pulled back into a half pony tail and was curled so it flared out at her shoulders.

Sam and Naomi sported Mommy and me formals, They were both a royal blue, Sam's was sleeveless but Naomi's had straps, both flared out form a nice ribbon with a flower on it. Sam's hair was pulled into a soft up do, and Naomi's was down with a flower burette that matched the one on her dress pulling the right side of her hair back, it was curled in long ringlets.

B'Elanna had even come with Mural, She was now around a year and a half, and sported a very cute baby yellow checked dress, and a flower headband while her mother was in a simple burgundy sleeveless dress, and her hair down. Tom was in a black slacks and a burgundy shirt.

Jordan a young brown haired woman had come too, she'd brought Gene with her the Borg baby she'd adopted with her, and she had on a typical white sundress, she was now about two years old. Kathryn was amazed at how nice everyone looked, and how grown up the older children seemed. She motioned for the families to come over to them so she could introduce them to their guests.

Once they'd made there way over Kathryn set about introducing everyone. "Keytar I'd like you to our Doctor, and this is Seven she is the care giver for our older children that like here were rescued from the Borg. She then moved her attention to the children, This is Ichib, he's our oldest, then the Twins Azan and Rebi, then Mezoti." All the children reached their hands out and said there 'how do you do's.' "This is Naomi, she is the first child born on Voyager." Naomi reached her hand out as well. "and her Mother Ensign Samantha Wildman. This is crewman Jordan Alexander, and the Gene, she was rescued along with Ichb, Azan, Rebi, and Mezoti." Kathryn then turned to Tom and B'Elanna and their daughter, "Lts. B'Elanna and Tom Paris are the parents of the second child born on Voyager, Meral"

"Hello it's wonderful o meet all of you, you have such lovely families" Tygean stated. The other's all said thank you in turn. And soon everyone went about meandering.

- =/\= -

After the festivities were over, Kathryn invited Keytar and Tygean back to their quarters, they wanted to talk to them about what they'd offered. Once inside Chakotay quickly put Sidra to bed, she'd been sleeping for about an hour already.

Kathryn had already passed out drinks and had made herself comfortable, Chakotay took the seat next to her when he returned. "Thanks for joining us." Keytar's children had been taken home by her mother so that the adults could talk alone.

"It's not a problem," Tygean smiled, "so have you thought upon what I said?" he asked, figuring that that might have been what they'd asked them back to their place to discuss.

"Yes we have, and well with the help of our friends, we have decided to take you up on your offer." Kathryn was nothing but smiles, Chakotay too.

"That's wonderful!" the other man stated.

Keytar was smiling broadly as well. "So do you know when you'd like to have the ceremony?" she asked.

"We haven't quite thought of that, I guess as soon as we're ready." Kathryn stated. "Though I'm not entirely sure what to do next, I guess the next step is to start going through the legal channels, and well plan it.

Chakotay had reached out and taken her hand. "I think one of the first things to do is decided what all is involved in the ceremony, and if we can adapt some of our own rituals into it."

Keytar spoke again, "I can start going over what is involved for the woman, and Tygean he can help Chakotay to learn what the man is to do, we can start that first thing tomorrow after you're done with work."

"Our crew and friend's I'm sure would like to be part of the planning process, if that's alright?" Kathryn stated.

"It's fine with me, the more the merrier, on our planet it's customary to have a large group help to plan."

"Wonderful" the small group talked into the night before retiring to sleep. Kathryn knew that they'd have to inform the crew about their 'official wedding' very soon, but the question remained as to how.

- =/\= -

Over the next few days the basic plans for the upcoming wedding has begun to take shape, they had yet to officially tell the rest of the crew, the only ones that knew were the senior officers, all of which were extremely excited, with the exception of Seven and Tuvok, who well were never excitable anyway.

Today the crew of voyager was taking part in a celebration on the Navarian home world, it was a festival of life, a celebration of the growing session. It was here where Chakotay was going to 'officially' ask for Kathryn to become his bride in typical Navarian fashion, it was also the perfect time to inform the remainder of the crew, considering that the grand majority of them were at the celebration, only a skeleton crew remained on the ship.

Also there was no way they could be married unless he were to make a public appeal for her become his wife. It had to be approved by her family and closest friend's as well as the community in which they would be getting married in. He also liked the fact that Kathryn had no idea about this tradition so it would come as quite the surprise to her, in which from what tradition stated should be the case.

Chakotay was with Tygean a very nervous man, of course he knew he was going to accept the proposal, but like any man about ready to propose to the woman he loved, he was nervous.

Kathryn in the mean time was with Keytar, B'Elanna, and Sam their children were safely being watched by the caregivers of the ceremony. They all were clad in traditional clothing, flower garlands surrounded their heads, and silk like garments were wrapped gracefully around their bodies.

It was nearing the end of the celebration, Kathryn hadn't seen Chakotay all day, she was surprised to see him standing in the center of the court yard where the music had been playing. He too was dressed in traditional attire, a flower garland hung across his chest; he too had loose silk garments on.

Everyone quieted down when the music stopped, Tygean moved forward to address the crowd. "Everybody may I have your attention please?" he spoke. Once he was sure that he had everyone's attention he proceeded to say what he was to say. "It is a wonderful and joyous occasion to welcome you to the Anatalock, It is our honor as a community to welcome the Voyager community to celebrate with us in this joyous occasion."

Cheers and hollers erupted from the crowd. Once it was quiet again he began to speak once more. "However, there is reason even more to celebrate, for we have a man who wishes to perform the Opla." Everyone in the crowd that was Navarian erupted again, the crew of the Voyager was at a loss they were not sure what Tygean was talking about. Kathryn looked to Keytar who seemed strangely excited when she looked back at her. Kathryn then asked, "What's the Opla?"

All Keytar did was smile and say back, "you'll see just wait"

Once the crowd quitted down again Chakotay moved forward to stand next to the man that was speaking. Tygean then stated, "Normally we'd have a mother, or a female relative do this, but due to unique circumstances, my wife Keytar will be filling in."

The woman that had just been mentioned grabbed Kathryn's hand, she was confused as to what was going on, "Follow me" she stated. In tradition the mother or female guardian would have already been asked for the girls hand in marriage, however without Kathryn's mother being present, Keytar was playing the role.

A bit lost and stunned Kathryn did what Keytar said. Once the pair of them was standing in front of Chakotay, Tygean then proceeded to speak once more, "I will be playing the other role"

The crew of voyager watched in awe unaware of what exactly was going on. A few of them had a bit of an idea but was unaware of Navarian tradition. However all of their friends were becoming more excited by the moment.

Music began to play; Kathryn had a very puzzled look on her face, as the couple that had escorted the two of them began to dance. Chakotay just looked nervous and smug at the same time. Keytar grabbed something from another in the crowd; Kathryn soon found out that it was some sort of flower. Keytar danced around her and then paused in front of her pinning the flower into her hair, representing the care giving of a mother. She then took Kathryn's hand and lead her over to a chair that had been set out. "Sit down" she winked.

Kathryn obeyed though still extremely confused. Keytar made her way to stand exactly five steps in front of Kathryn. Tygean then approached her still dancing, it was a very tribal or ethnic type dance, he shifted his weight back and forth on his feet several time. He then handed her a silver necklace, representing wealth. Keytar looked it over, and then nodded and took one step backward.

Chakotay only stood in the same spot, though he wanted to look at Kathryn he knew he couldn't he'd been instructed to look down until he was summoned. Keytar then made a circle around Chakotay and back over to a table, he picked up another item and made his way back to Keytar. He handed her the item, it was a piece of fruit; this represented productivity. Keytar took a bite of the sweet fruit then nodded, and took another step backward.

Once again Tygean danced around Chakotay and picked something else off of the table. He handed it to Keytar; the new item was an egg of some sort. This represented fertility. Keytar accepted it and then took another step back. He danced around Chakotay one last time, this time instead of going to the table he took a small rabbit like creature into his hands, He gently made his way back to Keytar and handed her the small animal. This action represented compassion. She took another step backwards; she now stood directly in front of Kathryn, who still at this point was very unsure as to what was going on.

This time instead of dancing around Chakotay he walked too him. He then took the man by the shoulders and walked him over to Keytar; He placed Chakotay's hands into hers. Keytar looked him over, as if trying to figure out if he was good enough. Keytar dropped his hands, and stepped to the side, allowing him to take a final step forward to Kathryn, this symbolized that he agreed that he was a worthy man for her.

Kathryn was looking up at Chakotay but he still kept his head down, it wasn't time to look at her. Not just yet. Tygean then knelt down in front of Kathryn and spoke. "It has been agreed that Chakotay, is a worthy man for you, do you accept him as such?" Kathryn's eyes got really wide when she realized what exactly was going on.

She paused for a moment then smiled as Keytar bent down and whispered in her ear, "You're supposed to say, I'll accept him as such, provided that he shall ask no other"

Kathryn then repeated what she said, "I shall accept him as such, provided that he shall ask no other"

It was Keytar's turn to speak, "Chakotay, shall you ask no other?"

Chakotay then spoke what he already knew he was to say, "I shall ask no other."

Tygean spoke next, taking Kathryn's left hand and Chakotay's right, Keytar took Kathryn's right hand and then Chakotay's left. "Then it is agreed, these two shall be bonded." They helped to lift Kathyn out of her seat and placed her hands into his. Chakotay then looked up and into her eyes. Tears had formed in her eyes, though they did not spill over, she just gazed into his eyes in awe.

Keytar then tuned to the crowd after they'd both let go of the other's hands. "Is it agreed!" she shouted to the rest of the people.

There was nothing but cheers from the voyager crew the Navarian's could be heard all shouting "Hetar, Hetar, Hetar, Hetar" over and over again, Kathryn could only guess that that meant that their union had been agreed upon.

- =/\= -

Author's note: Okay so not too much about Sidra in this chapter, but I figured it was a rather important chapter and all, trust me it's nowhere near done yet!


	5. Preparation

Mocking Bird Can't Sing

Chapter Five: Preparation

Summary: Nearly three years after a surprised visitor came into Kathryn's life, the little girl is growing up, but things aren't quite right. Is this typical for a child of her species, or is there more than meets the eye?

Author's note: Well for all those that have read "And Her Hair all Done Up In Curls" FINALLY another story staring that beloved little girl. For those of you that haven't read it, I'd suggest doing so, but you don't have too. It'd just give you a much broader understanding of where this child came from.

- =/\= -

It had been three days since Chakotay had surprised her with the public wedding proposal, she'd found out afterwards that it was required for the community to agree that the couple should be bonded, further more she found out what the entire ceremony was all about. Under normal tradition the father of the man would prove to the mother of the woman that his son and family was worthy of her daughters hand. Though of course this part of the tradition would have been rather difficult being that neither one had family with them in the Delta Quadrant, so it was decided that they're Navarian friends would play the role of their parents, Keytar the mother of Kathryn, and Tygean the father of Chakotay.

Chakotay was not allowed to actually look at her during the ceremony because he had not been deemed worthy for her, his 'father' had to present her 'mother' with gifts, a silver necklace to represent that they were wealthy, a sweet fruit to represent that he was a hard and productive worker that could support her, an egg to show that he could bare good children, and a qudiak, a small rabbit like creature, to show that he was kind and caring. Each time she was presented with a gift she was to take a step back closer to her daughter; this showed that she was beginning to relinquish control over the child. Then the final gift brought to the mother was the son himself. He was handed to her by placing his hands in that of the 'mother' she was to look him over and determine if he truly was right for her child.

If she decided that he was she would step aside. Then the father would instruct the girl that it had been determined that he was for her, then she would make sure that he was going to be loyal, and after he stated that he would be then it would be announced that it was approved by the families, then the 'mother' would ask the community if they too approved, the response that you hoped to get was the crowd cheering and yelling "hetar" which she found out was the Navarian word for agreed.

She also learned that the 'proposal' was supposed to be a surprise to the girl, her mother would have already been asked for her hand and if she'd agreed then the public ceremony would then progress, without the knowledge of the girl; hence why she'd been told nothing.

Kathryn now sat musing over how she felt, it was as if she'd never been married to him, it was so fresh and real, and an amazingly beautiful ceremony. She felt just like a young woman who'd had a suitor calling for her, young and fresh. It also took the question as to how they were going to tell the rest of the Voyager crew about their wedding out of the picture so that they could just enjoy the time they had and the planning.

It was nearing the end of her bridge shift, and Kathryn could hardly stand it, today was the day they were going to decided what she was going to wear for the ceremony. Normal dress for a bride would be a long silk garment wrapped around the girl's body gold thread would be sewn through the edges of it, and she'd have various forms of jewelry all over her body. However since they were not Navarian's Keytar had said that they could wear whatever their traditional wedding attire would be. This left the girls to have fun, 'dress shopping'.

Once her shift was over Kathryn quickly made her way to the holodeck, she wasn't surprised to find that everyone else was already there. Seven, Mezoti, Sam, B'Elanna, Keytar, Nerall, and Naomi were all waiting for her. "Hello, everyone" she glided to sit next to the three girls. "Ready?" she asked.

They all nodded, this was going to be really fun, the best thing about being in the 24th century was the holodeck, it took much of the guess work out of 'shopping' for any garment, it also was a lot of fun basically playing real life paper dolls. B'Elanna then pressed a few buttons on a data padd and images of every single one of them appeared, of course Kathryn was standing in the middle of them, the three older women to the left, and the three girls to the right. Mezoti was the first to speak. "Captain I saw one I thought we could look at" she smiled, hoping that Kathryn would allow her to make the first selection.

"Alright" Kathryn smiled, she didn't expect the children to call her by her first name, they jut were not comfortable with doing so. Mezoti called for the computer to display Kathryn's character in dress number 7749. The image of Kathryn changed from a simple white sundress to an elaborate ball gown. The sleeves were lace and the skirt swung out away from her body a good two feet on either side floral lice mixed with elaborate beading graced the entire skirt, and the top was satin with beading around the neck line.

All the women and girls in the room gasped at how beautiful the captain looked in the gown, including Kathryn, "O Mezoti it's beautiful" she smiled standing up and walking all the way around the projection of herself, the train was long and stretched out at least five feet across the floor. The same beading that graced the skirt ran all the way down the train.

Mezoti was smiling; "I thought you'd like it" she seemed pleased.

"However, I don't think you realized that the wedding was going to be outside when you picked it out did you?" she looked at the girl, not wanting to her the child's feelings to be hurt, the gown was truly gorgeous but just simply too much for the location of the wedding.

"No captain I was unaware of where the ceremony was to be held." The child looked at the dress, though the projection of her captain in it looked as if the woman was a queen, she then spoke up, "The dress would be impractical for the tropical clement of the planet."

Kathryn smiled at how the girl spoke, it was obvious that she'd once been Borg, but at the same time she was still so much of an adolescent girl. "Alright, who has another idea?" Kathryn asked, she'd had spent some time looking through the database at different styles of dress for herself, but she was curious to see what everyone else thought.

"I have an idea Captain" Naomi stated, she then asked the computer to display dress number 89351. The ball gown vanished and in its place a Grecian like gown appeared, it was a simple satin gown with organza as the top layer, it covered one sleeve in a flowered lace and gathered just under the bust line with a purl flower broach.

Once again everyone was in awe, "Naomi I didn't know you had such wonderful taste in fashion," Kathryn looked at both of the girls, "both of you do." Everyone walked around the dress, it had a short train only about a foot long, there was almost no back to it, and it hugged the captain's body like a glove.

B'Elanna spoke, "I really like this one. It's beautiful."

Nodding Kathryn agreed saying, "I do to, but we can't just look at two dressed, though we'll defiantly put this on the list," She then placed the dress number in the file for them to look back at later.

Samantha then thought about having a bit of fun, "computer, randomly display a wedding gown on Kathryn Janeway"

Everyone looked to Sam then back to the projection of the captain, the next dress though it fit her well, was more than just a little ugly. Naomi's little face was scrunched up, utter discuss evident on her face. The dress was simple on the top but large white feathers made the up the skirt, a large group of feathers graced the area where the fabric parted for the train. Kathryn couldn't help but laugh as she spoke, the rest of the room joining her, "I don't think this one will work"

Sam was nearly crying with laughter, "It makes you look like a peacock"

After the children's initial shock at the dress they too were laughing, "I guess you don't want to fly down the aisle do you" Naomi stated she'd been around Tom too long. Even Seven seemed to take humor in the fact their captain looked like a bit of an over grown Ostrich.

"Okay lets go to the next one" Kathryn giggled some more, she'd been told that she could make just about anything look good, but she seriously doubted that they could have ever salvaged that dress. "Computer please randomly generate another one" the Ostrich dress vanished and another ball gown appeared. This of course wouldn't work.

"How about we set some parameters, B'Elanna stated, "Computer, please display tropical and tea length dresses only, and generate another one."

The next dress was lovely and Kathryn looked pretty darn good in it, it was sleeveless and flared out just above the knee. She blushed slightly; "It's lovely, but I just can't see myself walking down the aisle in that, maybe if I was Seven's age" Kathryn smiled. Seven appeared a bit bewildered as the other women laughed.

"Computer, display dress 5792" Naomi stated. Once again the image of Kathryn changed, this time to another tea length dress, it was a bit fancier then the other shear sleeves stretched a crossed her shoulders, and instead of cutting just above the knee it cut just below. It had a ballerina type skirt.

Everyone agreed that this one should also be put on the list, the next dress was long and simple, a bit too simple, the next to old, the one after that to gaudy, and then finally Kathryn turned to Seven of Nine who'd been pretty quiet through the entire event. "Seven do you have an idea?" she asked curious.

"Actually Captain," she too wasn't comfortable calling her Kathryn, "I do" she then addressed the computer, "computer display dress 413" Kathryn's projection now stood in a 1950's style dress, it had a fitted bodice that parted slightly in the middle, and hugged her torso flaring out at the bottom, it ended just below the knee. There was lovely lace detailing over the entire dress, a simple matching shrug completed the look.

All of the ladies in the room stared at the dress; their mouth's seemed to hang open. Kathryn then heard Mezoti whisper to Naomi, "I think it's perfect"

Smiling herself Kathryn spoke, "I think it is too" she took a walk around the dress; it wasn't too low cut in the back, and with the shrug offered the modesty that she wanted. It was short enough to be comfortable in the clement but long enough for her to be comfortable with being in front of so many people. They all took turns walking around the projection, Kathryn then decided they should try the hair, "Computer apply hair style 72 to Janeway model" the hair on the holographic image of Kathryn changed to a loose bun with a simple barrette.

"Captain that looks too much like your work bun" Naomi stated. This earned a laugh from all of the others.

"Alright what do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Computer try hair style 22" the girl stated. The projection of Kathryn's hair changed to a very loose up do, long curls danced down her back and a flower set elegantly in her hair just above her left ear. A few jewels could be seen sparkling amongst the long ringlets.

"I think I like that" Kathryn stated walking around herself. "Okay computer, try makeup style 3" the projection then changed to a Hepburn style look. "Okay and now for the shoes, computer project some white Mary Janes please." The shoes that were projected at about a four inch heal, "computer reduce heal to two inches please" the computer complied, "add matching flower detail of the headpiece to the shoes" where a bow may normally have been found a flower set. Kathryn took a step back and looked over the entire outfit. Her grin was from one ear to the other. "So what do you think?"

The three girls in the room all smiled, "its perfect" was their unison response.

"I think its lovely Kathryn," B'Elanna stated.

"You make a beautiful bride" Sam suggested.

Seven of Nine then spoke, "it is an esthetically pleasing ensemble" which was 'Borg' for it I like it.

Kathryn was absolutely giddy. Once Kathryn's look had been settled on it didn't take them long to get the other six individuals dressed. Kathryn then projected Sidra and planed out her outfit, it would be a miniature version of Naomi, Nerall, and Mezoti's dresses, which were child appropriate versions of the older woman's dresses. Seven had bowed out of participating in the ceremony itself, so that left Sam, B'Elanna, and Keytar, it was settled on sleeveless 1950 styled dresses that hugged their upper torsos and flared out to just below the knee at the waste. The three older girl's dresses had thick halter type sleeves, and Sidra's dress had inch wide straps that wrapped to the back and of the dress and not around the neck. Every one's hair was drawn back on the opposite side of Kathryn's hair and was curled loosely. With the exception of Sidra who had a matching flowered head band, her hair was naturally curly so not much extra work was needed there.

Once they were satisfied with their looks, they left the holodeck, making sure to have everything saved so they would have it later.

- =/\= -

Kathryn was now really nervous; it was finally the start of the wedding celebration. The girls and she had had a wonderful time just two days before picking out what they were to wear for the wedding ceremony. Then the next two days were a matter of finishing up all the remainder of the details.

The Navarian's were nothing short of amazing people, seated in deep rich tradition, they took their celebrations very seriously, and a wedding celebration was around a week long. Today marked the start of the festivities, Chakotay, Harry, Tom, Neelix, Ichib, Azan, and Rebi were on the planet's surface, Chakotay was not to see Kathryn until the day of the wedding itself, a Navarian week was five days long, so on the third day the ceremony itself would take place, in the mean time the 'darnok' or preparation was taking place. On Voyager the woman all stayed, this was considered to be the 'brides' home, Tygean had the men down in their home. Keytar stayed on the ship, serving the horary roll of the female relative that would be taking care of the bride through the journey to becoming a wife.

Today was going to be a very fun day in which all of the wedding party, this included Keytar, Samantha, B'Elanna, Naomi, Mezoti, and Nerall would basically have a spa day, it was a day where they were to do nothing but become beautiful. The doctor agreed to take care of Sidra and Meral in the mean time while their mother's took care of rituals.

The three younger girls were escorted to their own chamber of the holodeck program, while the older women were taken to another. The all received full spa treatments, feet, hands, nails, facials and of course massages. After word they were to go to the mess hall for a feast, only the ships woman were invited to this feast, many of the men that night were down on the surface with Chakotay and them, who too were receiving special spa treatments, though they didn't have quite as many extras as the women did. They too would feast. The few members of the crew that were not invited were only not invited because it was essential for the ship to have at least a skeleton crew to run it. They however were all showered with gifts of fragrant oils, salts and deserts for not being able to make it.

They all retired to their sleeping areas that night for they had to be up early, on the planet's surface it would be the crack of dawn. The next day held a few ceremonies in which the Matrons and Maids were painted. A past made from a special bark was applied to their foreheads, palms, top of their hands, and tops of their feet. For the maids, some of the bark was applied up their arms and around their ankles as well. The detailing on the older woman were flowers and lace like patterns, with dots here and there. Kathryn noted that it looked a lot like some of the East Indian body art that she'd seen.

The young girls had flowers painted across their fore heads, and long vines paisley like patterns painted down their arms, and around their ankles, the tops of their feet all hand just a simple flower painted on them, as well as the top of their hands. The children had nothing painted on the palms of their hands.

After everyone else was done, it was Kathryn's turn to be painted. It was customary for the bride to have most of her body painted, in specific patterns. Kathryn too received the flowers on the forehead, her arms had vines applied to them, dots and intricate patterns graced the tops of her hands and her feet. Then it came time for her back to be painted.

Keytar had her mother come with her, and it was the two women that had painted all of the others. Keytar finally made it to Kathryn's back, when saw something that interested her. "Kathryn" she asked.

"Yes?" Kathryn responded.

"What's here on your shoulder, it was programmed on the holo-image of you." She asked, placing her finger on to her left shoulder blade.

Kathryn blushed, "it's my tattoo from our boding ceremony. It's directly behind my heart. It's a symbol of our union in his culture"

"It's beautiful" she stated, Kathryn only blushed more. Keytar and her mother finally finished with the painting of Kathryn's back, it was a beautiful and intricate design of flowers and vines tracing up and down her spine and spreading across her back up to her shoulders.

Another feast was to take place to night; once again it was for woman only, only this time it was to happen on the lake front, being that they were up in space this couldn't happen without the use of the holodeck. All of the women were clad in traditional costumes, flowers and garlands over all of their bodies, every bit of artwork was to be seen. Kathryn's dress tied around her neck, and then around her waist, stopping just above the knee, the younger girls were more modest their backs covered though they had only tank like sleeves. The older woman wore halter tops as well, but their backs were also covered. They had flower garlands around their ankles and on their wrists. There was music dancing and fresh fruits. The celebration lasted until midnight when all the women turned in. The next day the wedding ceremony itself would began.

On the surface the men too had be painted, though only their hands and feet were and not with flowers, there were just lines and dots each symbolizing the four gifts that had been given to Keytar earlier that week. They too had a secondary feast at sunset and turned in at midnight. Chakotay couldn't' wait to see Kathryn the next day.

- =/\= -

Author's note: I think I'm having a feeling this is going to be another one of my epic novel length stories! I do hope that you are enjoying it thus far, and a promise there is still quite a bit more to come, especially about Sidra.


	6. Redhead to the Rescue

Mocking Bird Can't Sing

Chapter Six: Redhead to the Rescue

Summary: Nearly three years after a surprised visitor came into Kathryn's life, the little girl is growing up, but things aren't quite right. Is this typical for a child of her species, or is there more than meets the eye?

Author's note: Well for all those that have read "And Her Hair all Done Up In Curls" FINALLY another story staring that beloved little girl. For those of you that haven't read it, I'd suggest doing so, but you don't have too. It'd just give you a much broader understanding of where this child came from.

- =/\= -

Chakotay stood waiting for Kathryn. It was finally it, the day they were going to be married. He smiled at the man that had basically made everything possible. Tygean only smiled back as music started playing. He looked out toward the lake, a procession of people were walking towards him. He knew she was in the center of the group, being carried in a beautiful carriage. Soon the procession arrived in front of him, B'Elanna, Samantha, and Keytar helped Kathryn out of the carriage. She was beautiful and took Chakotay's breath away. He looked amazed. The three girls lay flowers in front of her, as she was escorted to his side.

The men and boys all stood next to the woman they were to stand by, and the ceremony began. Tygean had agreed to pretty much go by a traditional terrain wedding ceremony. It was beautiful and very traditional. After the ceremony a grand feast began. The following two days were spent with just the two of them, as per Navarian tradition. Chakotay couldn't believe how wonderful things were. Kathryn had been one of the most beautiful bride's he'd ever seen, and well the ceremony was amazing. Not to mention he liked the whole week long celebration. But at last the time to say goodbye to their new friends came, at the end of that week.

- =/\= -

Kathryn stood outside of Keytar's home; she hugged the woman, "thank you so much, you and your husband for everything."

The alien woman just smiled, "it was our honor to do so; you take care of your family, and have a wonderful and safe journey home."

She nodded once more and smiled, "I will."

She hugged the alien woman one more time before calling for transport.

- =/\= -

Chakotay and Kathryn sat next to each other on the bridge, she ordered Tom to set a course back towards the alpha quadrant and the newly married command team, and their extended Voyager community resumed their journey. Part of their hearts stayed behind with the wonderful people that had really touched their hearts and really changed their lives.

- =/\= -

Voyager had been back on course now for a week; they all missed their friends but were finding that life back on course was a welcome change. It was Kathryn's turn today to stay home in the morning. Sidra had started letting Chakotay take care of her again, at least mostly. He was letting Kathryn sleep, being that Sidra was in a good mood; he figured that she needed the sleep.

After feeding and dressing Sidra he made his way to the bridge. The child in the safety of their quarters needed only a bit of supervision; they had sound monitors set up for when they were gone. If she needed something badly Kathryn would be woken up.

Kathryn opened her eyes, she sighed she felt awful. Her head was spinning; she was extremely nauseous as well. She called out very weakly for Chakotay but there was no answer. "Computer time?" she managed to say.

"The time is 0823 hours" the computer responded.

She groaned as she processed the information, he'd been gone for almost thirty minutes already. She took a deep breath and forced herself to stand. No sooner did she stand did she fall to the ground, she was out cold.

- =/\= -

Sidra was in the other room; she'd been playing with her toys when she heard a strange sound. The young girl stood and walked cautiously towards her parent's room. She didn't go in there very often but something didn't seem right. The young girl paused as she saw her mommy lying on the floor. She moved over to her and knelt down. She placed her hand on her mommy's shoulder and nudged her mimicking the motion that her mommy and daddy used on her.

She furrowed her brow when Kathryn failed to move. She tried pushing on her mommy's shoulder some more, and then started winning trying to wake her up. Still, Kathryn didn't move. Sidra was becoming frantic, after a few more moments and still nothing from her mommy she stood. She ran out into the living room and to the door. The little redhead bit her lip as she stared up at the control panel on the door. She wasn't tall enough to press the button to open the door. She sighed and looked around, she saw the chair daddy sat in at the table; she pushed it over to the door and stood up onto it. She pressed the button and the door came open.

She quickly jumped off the chair and ran out the door towards the turbo lift. Once inside she stood on her tippy toes, she was just tall enough to hit the keypad to take her to the bridge.

- =/\= -

The doors to the bridge flew open and everyone turned to see who was entering. Harry's eyes grew wide when he saw the child. "Um commander," Harry stated figuring that he probably couldn't see the child from where he was sitting.

Chakotay didn't have time to ask what it was when the tiny read haired girl flew down the stairs. "Sidra what in the," he stopped when his hand was grabbed. She was pulling on his hand she was winning trying to pull him towards the lift. Chakotay looked around for a moment. Then hit his combadge. "Chakotay to Kathryn." There was no answer. "Kathryn?" he called again but still nothing. Tom had turned around and was looking confused as the girl kept crying. Chakotay called for her again. "Kathryn, come in" there was still no answer. He then turned his attention to the computer. "Computer, locate Captain Janeway."

"Captain Janeway is in her quarters." The computer stated. He looked around and over the screaming of the child let Tuvok know that he had the bridge. He then scooped the girl up into his arms and made his own way into the turbo lift.

- =/\= -

Chakotay cautiously walked into their quarter, he set Sidra down and he immediately ran into their room. He followed her and found Kathryn lying on the floor, the sheet still wrapped around her lower half. "Kathryn!" he called out loudly as he knelt down next too her. He reached out and checked to make sure that she was alive. She was. He let out a sigh. He tried waking her up again. "Kathryn, wake up." He said while shaking her shoulder.

Sea colored eyes slowly flickered open; she moaned again turning her head. She saw Chakotay and then pull herself up noticing that Sidra was also in the room. She managed to get into a sitting position. "What?" she paused and then was about to say more when she became very ill and just couldn't hold it.

Upon seeing what was about to happen Chakotay grabbed Sidra quickly and moved her outside of their room fast. He set her down and quickly grabbed a bowl. He ducked back in the room and knelt next to her again, he also locked the door so Sidra couldn't come back in. He could here the child kicking and screaming at the door, but he wanted to make sure she wasn't in the way. Thankfully Kathryn had only dry heaved, but the second time wasn't as lucky, but at least she had the bowl.

Once she was finished she leaned her head back, closing her eyes. Once Chakotay was done making sure that he was alright he called for the Doctor who appeared quickly in the room. "Please state the nature of the…" he stopped upon seeing what was going on. "I see" he stated kneeling down next to Kathryn.

Chakotay filled him in, "she passed out, I'm not sure when, I left for my bridge shift about ten minutes before eight."

Kathryn took a deep breath and managed to speak, "I got up at" she paused, her eyes rolling back slightly as the nausea threatened to overcome her again. "0823"

The Doctor then said, "That's about fifteen minutes." He had taken out his tricorder and began to scan her. He paused for a moment, "I think maybe we should go to sickbay." He said, he'd noticed that aside from what he was about to tell them, she had one hell of a knock on the head from falling.

Kathryn sighed again, "Doctor, what is it?" she was hardly able to concentrate, she just felt horrible, and her headache that she'd had was far worse than it had been when she woke up.

"I'll let you know when we get to sickbay, Commander; I'd like you to join us please." He then called for a site to site to sickbay.

- =/\= -

In sickbay the Doctor lifted Kathryn up onto a biobed. He began to treat the head wound that she's sustained from passing out. "Doctor" she still was somewhat out of it.

"I'm taking care of the concussion that you received when you fell, once the commander is here, I'll let you know more alright." He grabbed a hypospray and pressed it to her neck. "This will help with the nausea."

"Thanks" she said groggily.

The doors opened and Chakotay came in, Sidra was not in a very good mood and was kicking up a fuss and a half, Kathryn winced as the child screamed, her head was still pounding. She was crying until she saw her mom and then quitted down, Chakotay placed her on the ground and she ran over to the biobed to make sure her mommy was alright. Chakotay wasn't far behind.

He looked at the Doctor, "what's wrong with her?" He took her hand into his.

"There, I've fixed the concussion, though you're going to have a headache for a while." He stated.

She nodded and slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, the Doctor allowed her too. She fixed him with a look, "Doctor?" she paused, "I'm pregnant aren't I?"

Chakotay stopped and looked at her his mouth wide. The Doctor was a bit taken a back as well; she wouldn't have been quite far enough along for her to have missed her cycle just yet. He smiled, "yes, yes you are."

Chakotay was in shock, "she is?" he asked.

The Doctor nodded and asked her a question, "how did you?"

Kathryn smiled herself, "My mom fainted many times with my sister in the very early weeks, before she missed." She was still slightly queasy and paused, "she also had some of the world's worst morning sickness."

"I see, I wish more women were as in tuned to their bodies as you are." The Doctor noted.

This made her smile slightly, "let me guess I'm around between 22 to 25 days from conception right?"

The Doctor was amazed, "you're 24 days."

Chakotay knew that she'd have been between those dates as well, they'd been kind of trying but not really actively pursuing, they just knew her cycles and when they should. Though they hadn't even thought of that when they'd made love earlier that month.

"Captain, you are a person that never ceases to amaze me, now we can either due a full prenatal exam right now, or we can schedule it for either later today or tomorrow. Even though you fell I don't think that anything happened to the baby." He waited for her to let him know.

"I think that, after my shift tomorrow would be best." She'd thought over everything that had already happened that day, and the fact that she really wanted to just go rest.

"I understand, however due to the fact that you gave yourself a nice head injury I think that maybe you should take the day off today." He suggested.

She shook her head no, she wanted to rest not take the day completely off. However Chakotay overrode her. "Kathryn, I think that under the circumstances you could take the day off. If there is anything that needs your attention I'll let you know." He didn't want her over doing it.

She looked down and then back to Chakotay, "I am pretty tired still. And I guess I could take a day off, I'm sure after everything I put her though this morning she could use some Mommy time. She looked down at the young girl looking up at her. Her heart broke, she must have been terrified.

The Doctor nodded, "I think the day off is a great idea, I want you to wear this at least for the rest of today and tonight, just to be safe." She nodded as he placed a cortical monitor on her neck. "I'll let you two alone now." He smiled, knowing that they were still acting pretty professional.

Chakotay nodded as the Doctor left them alone, he then looked back at her and pulled her into a hug. "Pregnant! Seriously!"

She laughed, "I know." She was excited; she just wished that she'd taken more after her sister rather than her mother. Sidra had been quiet but she wanted to be held by her mommy, she held her arms up and made a few sounds. Chakotay smiled and lifted her up, not wanting Kathryn to do it at the moment. Once up on the Biobed Sidra clamored into Kathryn's lap, hugging her. She placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. She stopped and then looked up at Chakotay, her voice was almost a whisper, "Chakotay, how did you know I passed out?"

"Sidra came to the bridge and got me," he said.

She looked down at the girl who was still clinging to her. "How did you?"

"When I came in I saw my chair by the door, she must have used it to get to the panel, and we already knew she could use the turbo lift." He filled her in.

She looked amazed at the three-year-old, "thank you baby, if you hadn't done that, I don't know how long I would have been there." She hugged the girl, and looked up at Chakotay, "the crew? What are we going to tell them?"

"I'm not sure, we could tell them a half truth, you'd tripped in our quarters and hit your head?" he suggested.

"I guess that will work, though it makes me sound clumsy." She didn't look too pleased with the idea.

"Well they all knew I couldn't raise you on the comm." He stated, "either that we're going to need to tell them the truth or."

"Well we can just say that we'd rather not discuss it." She suggested.

He laughed, "that will get them talking for sure."

Her face hardened some, "It's none of their business, if I was in serious danger that's one thing, but our personal life doesn't need to be told to everyone, just let them wonder." She pushed herself off the biobed, after setting Sidra on the floor.

He could see her point in this matter, they were going to probably guess what was going on, but it was her wish not to say anything. "If they ask, I'll just say that you'd rather not discuss anything alright?"

She looked at him, and nodded. She'd taken Sidra's hand, "I'll let Seven know that Sidra and I are going to spend some time together today." She paused and looked in to his eyes a crooked smile playing on her lips, "I love you"

"I love you too, and I'll see you when my shift is over." He pulled her into an embrace and a kiss. He then knelt to the ground and kissed Sidra, who wasn't all that interested in the kiss, she turned her head away. He then made his way back to the bridge, Kathryn took Sidra back to their quarters.


	7. Another Day in the Delta Quad

Mocking Bird Can't Sing

Chapter Seven: Another Day in the Delta Quad

Summary: Nearly three years after a surprised visitor came into Kathryn's life, the little girl is growing up, but things aren't quite right. Is this typical for a child of her species, or is there more than meets the eye?

Author's note: Well for all those that have read "And Her Hair all Done Up In Curls" FINALLY another story staring that beloved little girl. For those of you that haven't read it, I'd suggest doing so, but you don't have too. It'd just give you a much broader understanding of where this child came from.

- =/\= -

Tom looked up when he heard the lift doors open, it was Chakotay. The man had been gone for almost an hour. "Is everything alright?" he asked his voice was full of concern.

Chakotay thought fast as to how to respond, he knew that if he simply stated that it wasn't any of his business things could be far harder, but Kathryn didn't want anyone to know anything as of just yet so he decided to go with a lie. "O yes, she was taking a shower, and Sidra managed to figure out how to get out of our quarters, I then had a few other things to take care of."

Tom nodded, "that girl of yours is really a handful isn't she."

Chakotay took it for what it was thankful that he'd bought his lie. "You don't know the half of it" he joked back. He took his seat wondering just what that little handful was doing to his wife.

- =/\= -

Kathryn and Sidra were actually sleeping, Kathryn was still very tired and her head was hurting due to the injury. She was also still somewhat nauseated tough the intensity of it wasn't like it had been earlier in the morning. Kathryn lay in her bed, the little red-haired child tucked very happily into the crook of her arm, also sleeping soundly.

- =/\= -

Chakotay's shift was about half way over; it was time for him to take his lunch. He announced that he was going on break and that Tuvok had the bridge. Harry and Tom passed a confused look, and it was Tom that spoke, "where's the captain, it's about ten minutes past the normal start of her shift?"

He wondered if there _was _something that was going on. It wasn't like her to just simply not show up, if she'd been called away she normally would announce that she'd be up to the bridge late.

"Tom it's none of your business, but if you have to know, she decided that Sidra might be in need of some time with her mother. Now I will be back after my break." He quickly left hoping that Tom wasn't going to keep asking questions.

After Chakotay left Tom sent a knowing look to Harry who only rolled his eyes. Tuvok took notice as he assumed the command seat, "if there was something that they needed to discuss with the ship I'm sure that they'd let everyone know, otherwise I think that you should refrain from prying into their personal lives."

Harry looked at Tom as if to say I told you. Tom feeling somewhat miffed at being chided turned back to his consol to stare at the readings.

- =/\= -

Deciding that he wanted to check on his wife and daughter Chakotay made his way to his quarters. He had more than enough rations to simply replicate something to eat. He nodded as he passed by other crewmembers and was soon entering their quarters. He paused for a moment to get his bearings and called for the computer to turn up the lighting level.

He was wondering why the room was so dark. He was about to call out for Kathryn when he heard her voice.

"… Goldie Locks lay down in the big bed, but it was too hard, the middle bed was too soft, but the small bed was just right. Goldie Locks lay down and was soon sound asleep. When the three bears came home the noticed that someone had been in their house…" she paused when she heard something, looking up she saw Chakotay standing in the door way.

Sidra looked none too happy to have her story interrupted and frowned, patting the book trying to get her mom to continue the story. Kathryn looked at her, "just a moment honey." The little girl only pouted. "We were just reading."

The site before Chakotay was absolutely beautiful, Kathryn was still in her pajamas; Sidra nestled into the crook of the arm that circled her to hold one side of the book she'd been reading. Kathryn's hair was a mess wild tresses framing her face, Sidra too had obviously been lying down for a while. "I'm sorry for interrupting you; I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Still tired and a bit dizzy, but I'll be fine." She smiled and looked down at the girl sitting next to her; she was patting the book over and over again. A few small whines escaped from her mouth.

Chakotay nodded, "I'm going to replicate something to eat, are you hungry?" he asked, both asking Kathryn and Sidra. Sidra's only interest was the book her mommy had been reading and Kathryn only scrunched up her nose.

"Food just doesn't sound good right now. Don't worry; I did get a nutrition shake." She let him know that she was at least making an effort to take care of herself. "I got her to eat something too, so we're fine."

He nodded once more and walked over to place a kiss on her cheek, "good," he turned to Sidra, "you be good for mommy alright?" she still ignored him. "In that case I think there's still time to go to the mess hall, I don't want to cause you to feel worse." He winked at her knowing from when his own sister had been pregnant that even the smell of food could make a woman sick.

"Thank you," she smiled, and turned her attention back to Sidra and the book, she began to read the story again. Chakotay paused a moment to look at the two one last time before he left. He loved being a husband and father, and now he was going to have another baby in his life soon.

- =/\= -

Chakotay hurried and grabbed his lunch tray; he spotted B'Elanna sitting alone at a table and asked if he could join her. She nodded and moved her hand to suggest that he sit down. "How are you?" B'Elanna asked.

"I'm alright." He smiled, he wasn't sure what he was eating, but he decided that he best not ask. "How are you doing?" he smiled at the young woman.

"I'm doing quite well." She smiled as. There was a glow about her.

"How's your little one?" Chakotay asked.

"She's doing really well, a bit fussy when I dropped her off, I noticed that Sidra wasn't with Seven when I dropped her off earlier." Tom and B'Elanna were also doing the split shift thing, and she was getting ready to start her shift.

"Sidra needed her mommy today." He mentioned.

"Awe, how sweet" B'Elanna stated.

"Yeah, it's been an interesting morning to say the least," Chakotay avoided going into too many details with her, being that well she was married to Paris.

B'Elanna nodded; she'd dropped off her daughter and had made a stop by sickbay. She just hadn't been feeling right and the Doctor had that she was thinking. She didn't tell Chakotay being that she hadn't even told Tom yet. The two finished their meals talking about their daughters, neither one letting the other in on their secretes. Chakotay hurried off back to the bridge and B'Elanna to her station in engineering.

- =/\= -

On the bridge, Chakotay assumed his normal position. The shift went smoothly and there was nothing that even in the slightest bit that would have required Kathryn's attention. Tom managed to keep his tongue in check, after his reprimand form Tuvok.

Toward the end of the shift B'Elanna called up to see if Tom would meet her for dinner. Tom smiled; there was something in her voice that was different. He gladly accepted the invite and once his shift was over, he was quickly left the bridge, much to Chakotay's relief. He didn't want to get stuck in the lift with the man, being that he'd already been prying into their personal lives. Chakotay made his way back to his quarters he just wanted to see Kathryn and not have to worry about time constraints.

- =/\= -

He walked in and found Sidra stacking blocks. He smiled and knelt down careful not to knock her stack over, they'd already been though all of that. He placed a kiss on her cheek, and didn't get even a look from the girl, he wasn't surprised by that. He stood and causally asked where her mommy was, not expecting an answer.

He peered around the corner of their room, but it was empty. He noticed that the light was on in the bathroom. He walked in and saw her lying next to the toilet. She looked at him, obvious that she was feeling sick again.

"Want me to get the Doctor?" he asked, kneeling next to her. She nodded, not having the energy to speak. Whatever the Doctor had given her had worn off.

"Chakotay to the Doctor, I think that Kathryn may need a little pick me up." He stated, brushing the hair from her face. She truly looked pitiful with her back against the wall, head back and eyes closed. Her knees were drawn in close to her and her arms were wrapped around them.

"I'll be right there," within moments he was standing in the bathroom with the other two. "Hum sees that you weren't kidding about the morning sickness." He grabbed out a hypo spray and pressed it into her neck, "it's a stronger dose then the other one, it shouldn't wear off until the morning, I'll leave you a few, I want you to take one in the morning and one in the evening alright?" he stated.

Kathryn took a deep breath, the gut wrenching pain subsiding. She nodded, and raised her hand a silent request for Chakotay to help her up. Once she was standing and feeling better she turned to the doctor, "Thank you" She felt weak still, she knew that though she'd had a nutritional shake she hadn't had anything in quite a while.

"Not a problem Captain." He smiled, "however I do suggest now that I've given you something for the nausea, that you at least try to eat something, after all you're eating for two, and well both of you need the nutrition." He pressed another hypo into her neck, "this is some vitamins, I want you to take one of these daily as well. He was going to wait until their appointment the next day before prescribing her the vitamins, but under the circumstances he decided to do it then.

"I will," she stated, she was finally feeling human again.

"Alright I'll leave you two then" she nodded, and watched the Doctor disappear. She turned back to Chakotay resting her head on his chest. Food still didn't sound very appetizing; all she wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep, for the third time that day.

He wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug; he could tell that she was weary. "We can wait a bit longer before we go to eat alright?" he guided her back to their room. She nodded, and sat down on the bed; he sat next to her and let her snuggle into his side.

- =/\= -

Sidra looked up from her blocks, what was taking them so long, Daddy had disappeared into their bedroom a little while ago, she was getting hungry and they usually ate right after daddy came home. She bit her lip and made her way back towards their room, she was glad that the door was not locked. She saw mommy and daddy sitting on the bed and walked up to them. She stood and put her hands on her hip a perfect imitation of Kathryn.

Kathryn heard her come in and opened her eyes to see the tiny girl standing in front of her. She suppressed a laugh at the serious expression playing on her lips. She wasn't making eye contact with her but it was obvious that she wanted something. Kathryn nudged Chakotay who had his eyes closed as well; he'd been enjoying just simply holding her. He looked at Kathryn with a confused expression before he fallowed where her head pointed too.

He too suppressed a laugh; the little girl looked so much like Kathryn, with the exception of her facial ridge. "Let me guess, you came in here to tell us that you want to eat right?" The girl only blankly looked up at the pair.

Kathryn stood, she felt for the first time the entire day that she was ready to face the ship, and well eat something solid. "I'll get dressed" she stated disappearing into the bathroom.

Chakotay scooped up Sidra, "we'll go eat as soon as Mommy's ready."

The little girl didn't want to be held and kicked up a fuss. Once in the living room he gave in and set her feet on the floor. She ran over to the couch, after grabbing a teddy bear. She waited for mommy to come out.

Kathryn emerged in a simple off duty outfit, a pair of blue slacks and a soft yellow button up, she'd simply pulled her hair back into a pony tail. He reached his arm out for her to tack it, and took Sidra's hand helping her off the couch. The three then made their way to the mess hall.

- =/\= -

Tom had met B'Elanna for dinner, she'd set up a wonderfully romantic spread, she'd asked if Sam could watch their daughter that night, and she'd picked her up from Seven's care so that they'd have some time alone together.

At the end of the meal she spoke, "Tom" she smiled, and reached her hands out so that he'd take them.

"Yes?" he asked, he'd figured out that there was something on her mind.

"I went to sickbay today, just wasn't feeling right." She watched as a look of concern crossed his features, she continued not wanting to worry him, "I haven't been feeling quite right for about a week now, and well" she paused for a moment before she told him, "I'm pregnant."

Tom was ecstatic; he jumped to his feet and pulled her into a very lively embrace. He kissed her very passionately. "B'e, that's wonderful!" he spun her around. "how far!"

"Six weeks" she kissed him back. This was the first time she'd been able to be this happy about it since finding out.

Tom just looked at her then pulled her back in for another kiss. He'd forgotten about everything that had gone on with the command team that morning, he was completely lost in the moment with his wife.

- =/\= -

In the Mess Hall Kathryn, Chakotay, and Sidra all took their seats, Neelix came over and asked them what they wanted to eat. "I'll have whatever your special is" Chakotay stated.

He looked to the captain, "something light, not a whole lot of spice please." Kathryn stated, she looked at Sidra, "and something light for her too please."

"Alright captain, I'll be right back with that." He disappeared to the galley and came back with three trays he set them down in front of their respective owners.

The three ate, and thankfully Kathryn didn't get sick from the food. Whatever the Doctor had given her this time seemed to be working a lot better then what she'd been given earlier that day. Sidra ate fairly well and only fussed some. After they were done they retired to their quarters, Kathryn washed Sidra up for bed and tucked her in, she read Goldie Locks and the three Bears one more time and the child was sound asleep.

She returned to the living area she snuggled into Chakotay as she pulled her legs up underneath her. She smiled contently and looked up into his dark eyes, "so what do you think it is?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe we can ask the Doctor tomorrow?" he suggested.

She shook her head, "I'd rather not know, I mean there are so few mysteries in life."

He kissed her forehead, "You're right." He could tell that she was tired; it'd been quite a day for her. "Hey how about a massage?" he suggested.

She nodded and let him pick her up and carry her to their bed. She did enjoy being pampered, though of course as long as it remained in privet and not in front of the crew. He helped her to change into her night gown; she rolled on to her stomach, thinking that pretty soon she wasn't going to be able to do that.

She felt the blankets be pulled up to the small of her back; she tucked her hands under the pillow and closed her eyes. Chakotay was rewarded by gentle moans as he worked the muscles in her back. After a short period he felt her relax. Her breathing became uniform and shallow. Once he was sure she was sleeping he rolled her over carefully knowing that sleeping on her stomach caused her back to hurt. He placed a kiss on her lips and climbed into bed on the other side of her.

- =/\= -

The command team had been asleep for only about a half hour when the ship shook and came to a halt. The sound of red alert resonated throughout the room, Kathryn groaned and sat up, she looked at Chakotay who was already half dressed, he moved very quickly.

Sidra could be heard screaming from her room. Kathryn was out of bed, and had grabbed her combadge. "Janeway to the bridge" there was no answer. She looked at Chakotay who also grabbed his combadge. He too received no response.

The screaming of the child became more pronounced. Chakotay now dressed moved quickly though their quarters, Kathryn too dressed, and simply pulled her hair back all while walking towards the doors. Chakotay emerged carrying the frantic child. She nodded and once they left their quarters she headed straight to the bridge and Chakotay straight to sickbay with Sidra.

Kathryn looked back only long enough to see him disappear around the corner. Part of her wanted to comfort the girl, but she knew she couldn't. She entered the lift and called for the bridge, it didn't move. She sighed and punched the information on to the control panel. The lift hummed to life and she was soon on the bridge.

"Report" she yelled as she stepped out onto the bridge.

"We seem to have encountered some sort of anomaly, it has collapsed our warp filed and is interfering with communications." Tom filled her in; he'd managed to get there before Kathryn had.

"Mr. Kim?" she looked back at him, and made her way to look at his consol.

"I'm not sure what it is Captain; I've never seen anything like it. It's not in our database." He stated.

"Can we get communications back online?" she asked, they needed to be able to speak with engineering.

"I'm not sure I can try" Kim responded. Kathryn looked over at the lift when it opened, Chakotay walked on the bridge.

"It seems that we have run into an anomaly it has grounded us and knocked out communications." She informed him quickly. She punched in a few commands on Harry's console and nothing.

"Commander I need you in engineering, let B'Elanna know, perhaps they can get things up and running from there." She ordered. He nodded and returned to the lift on his way to engineering.

Kathryn and the bridge crew continued to try and re-establish communications. Than out of the blue the ship returned to normal. The anomaly was gone.

She looked around and hit her combadge. "Janeway to engineering"

"B'Elanna here, what happened?" she asked confused.

"We ran into some kind of anomaly, but it seems to have disappeared." She filled in the chief engineer.

"Disappeared?" she asked, "where did it go"

"We're trying to figure out that now, Lt. I'm calling a meeting in a half hour" she stated and closed the link.

"I want to know everything there is to know about what just happened. Was it a single event or is there a chance that we could run into another. If so I want to know what we can do to prevent it from rendering this ship useless." Harry handed her a data padd. "I'll be in my ready room." She than vanished to look over the readings on her own before the meeting.


	8. Life Lessons

Mocking Bird Can't Sing

Chapter Eight: Life Lessons

Summary: Nearly three years after a surprised visitor came into Kathryn's life, the little girl is growing up, but things aren't quite right. Is this typical for a child of her species, or is there more than meets the eye?

Author's note: Well for all those that have read "And Her Hair all Done Up In Curls" FINALLY another story staring that beloved little girl. For those of you that haven't read it, I'd suggest doing so, but you don't have too. It'd just give you a much broader understanding of where this child came from.

- =/\= -

Kathryn leaned her head back and rotated her neck, she was exhausted. She stilled herself as the doors to the room opened, the senior officers filled into the room. Kathryn waited until they were seated before commencing the meeting. "So what are we looking at?" she asked hoping that someone had come up with more answers then she herself had.

"Well Captain, I'm not sure what it was but it appears that it was caused by our warp engines." Harry stated, knowing that she wasn't going to like that idea.

Seven spoke next, "it appears that this area is full of volatile pockets that go between space and subspace. It appears that the energy from our warp core while at warp has the ability to cause these fishers to open."

Kathryn nodded, "I see" she stated.

Tom looked at her, "from what I can see, I don't think we're going to be able to go to warp while in the area of space. If we do we risk opening up one of these subspace fishers."

Kathryn nodded, "how large of a region of space are we looking at."

Seven stood and made her way to the display screen, "these pockets span about two light-years."

Kathryn looked, at the Borg; there was no way that they were going to be able to cross this expanse at max impulse. "Seven it'll take us eight years to get though this region of space"

Tom looked at the map, "Seven is there any way that we can detect where these pockets are?"

"Perhaps, we may be able to modify our sensors to detect them." Seven calmly stated.

"Maybe if we can detect them I might be able to plot a course around them so that we don't run into them." Tom stated.

Kathryn nodded, she looked at the map, to their left a large nebula that span across twenty light years, that area had been determined to be too dangerous to cross due to the amount of radiation that had been detected in it. To the right, a territory that they'd been warned by the Navarian's about, the people there would attack at a moment's notice, there had been reports of ships going in and never coming out. And in front of them a expanse of space riddle with subspace landmines that would take them eight years to cross. There were some days Kathryn really hated being the captain.

The talking in the room became background noise she was starting to get another headache. She placed her elbows on the table and leaned her head into her hands. She faintly became aware of Tom saying something, and then his words became clearer. "Captain, are you alright?"

She looked up and focused her eyes on him, "Yes, Tom I'm fine, just tired."

He nodded not sure if he believed her or not. He paused and let B'Elanna speak, "I think that I might be able to come up with a way of possibly deflecting these pockets away from the ship, maybe if we inverse the warp field it would cause them not to erupt into normal space."

Tom looked, "once we can detect these I can take the flyer out and test the theory."

Kathryn nodded again, "alright people let's get on it."

They nodded and left the room, all but B'Elanna, she looked at Kathryn, "are you sure you're alright?" she asked concerned.

Kathryn gave her a smile, "yes B'Elanna, I'm fine, just we'd only just gotten to bed." She was starting to feel ill again, the Doctor said that the stuff should last until morning, but it didn't appear that it was.

She went to stand but caught herself on the table. B'Elanna grabbed her arm, "hey now, maybe you should go to see the doctor." She stated.

"I'll be fine B'Elanna, nothing I can't handle, it's probably this area of space." She smiled, not wanting to let her know that she was expecting.

B'Elanna eyed her then nodded she had work to do. She tuned and left, Kathryn sunk back into her seat and laid her head on the table for a moment. She took several deep breaths, willing herself to feel better. She was sure that it was more than her pregnancy affecting her.

After a few more moments she was able to stand. She pulled her uniform straight and made her way out to the bridge. She was only there long enough to let Chakotay know she'd be in her ready room. He nodded and watched her vanish behind the doors. He was going to make sure that she got to bed in a few hours, but he knew that she would simply say no at the moment.

- =/\= -

Kathryn placed her head down on her desk. After resting for a few moments she lifted her head up and stood. She grabbed a cup of coffee from the replicator and sat back down; she began to thumb through all the available information that she had on the species the Navarian's had told her were called the Patokins.

A few Navarian trade ships had encountered them. The reported stated that they were hostile. All the ships that had ever encountered them had been fired upon without provocation. There were weapons specs. She sighed, there weapons were equal to their own, and from what she could tell so were their defenses.

She wanted to be prepared just in case they were unable to find a way to traverse this region of space. She called for Tuvok. He entered. "You wanted to see me captain." He stated.

"Yes, Tuvok, I want you to go over these, I also want your security team to go over some drills, I want to be ready in case we have to try and enter Patokin space." She stated, she handed him the data padd.

Her present state didn't go unnoticed. "I will get right on that Captain." He paused for a moment before he spoke, "if I may be blunt captain." He'd tilted his head slightly.

"Yes Tuvok." She raised her eyebrow.

"Perhaps you should return to your quarters and get some rest." He stated coolly.

She sighed; there wasn't much she could do to argue her case. "I will shortly, I just want to get a few things done." She stated wearily.

"Very well, but I do suggest turning in soon, you have a good crew, and it won't do them much good if you wear yourself to the ground" he looked her over.

She nodded to him, "I will"

With a slight nod he turned to leave. Once he was gone she groaned again. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. No one even knew about her secret and she was already being treated with velvet gloves. She looked back to the padd; she read a few more things and set it down. She reached her hand up to rub her neck and closed her eyes as she felt what they'd probably seen. No wonder they were treating her like they were. She'd forgotten about the cortical monitor that the doctor wanted her to wear.

She sighed placing her head into her hands. No one had directly mentioned anything, but the amount of people asking her if she were alright meant that they were all concerned about her. She decided that unless she was directly asked about it she'd say nothing. It wouldn't be the first time she'd been monitored by the doctor and it most certainly wouldn't be the last.

She looked up as he chime rang. "Come in" she stated. She was thankful that it was Chakotay and not someone else. "Hi" she stated. She looked somewhat annoyed.

"Hi" he said back to her.

"Of all the stupid things," she pointed to her neck, "I figured out why everyone has been bugging me." He lowered his eyes. "You could have reminded me that it was there." She looked at him.

"Well yeah, but the doctor wanted you to wear it for at least the entire night." He stated.

She sighed, "I'm sure they're all wondering what's going on, aren't they?"

"Well no one has directly asked me, but earlier on the bridge I told Mr. Paris that things were none of his business, I also think I heard something about Tuvok giving him a tongue lashing after I left for lunch." He'd walked over to her.

She looked down then up, "I know why you're here, and Tuvok told me that I should get some rest too, I just, I don't like this situation one bit, we're facing certain death one direction, a hostel alien species the other, and our clear path is no longer the clear path." She placed her head back into one of her hands.

"We'll figure it out, but it's not going to do anyone any good if we aren't thinking clearly, I think we should retire for the night and come at the problem fresh in the morning." He took her hand encouraging her to stand. She obliged, mainly because she felt awful, she really did want to just sleep.

"You go back to our quarters, I'll get Sidra, I need to talk with the Doctor anyway." She looked back at him before she crossed the threshold to the bridge.

- =/\= -

The Doctor looked up when the doors opened, he saw the captain. "Let me guess, you're feeling queasy?"

She paused for a moment and looked around, there were several other's in the room with her. She nodded, "I take it I'm not the only one?"

He motioned for her to follow him into his office. Once inside he felt comfortable enough to talk with her. "No you're not, but I can't treat you for the space sickness, you're already on the highest dosage of medication I can safely give you under the circumstances." He looked her over she was pale.

Kathryn nodded, "I understand, it's not too bad, just some dizziness and a bit of nausea." She mentioned. "I think I can handle it."

He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. He then looked at her neck, "I think we can take this off now." He removed the device that had been placed on her after she'd fallen.

Her hand went to her neck subconsciously and rubbed where the device had been. "I'm actually here to collect my daughter. We're going to turn in for the evening and start fresh in the morning."

He nodded at let her pass, "I think that's a wonderful idea, when you wake up tomorrow go ahead and give yourself the hypo, both the vitamin one and the other."

She acknowledged him and round the corner to the nursery. She smiled as she saw that Sidra was sleeping. She also looked and saw a few of the other children on the ship, that were to little to just man themselves. She lifted her little girl up carefully and carried her out of the nursery. The Doctor looked at her and frowned slightly, "Captain, careful lifting."

She looked at him and in a whisper she stated, "I'm fine, I can't wake her up if I did she'd be up the rest of the night." She then turned and left before he could say anything else.

- =/\= -

Kathryn placed Sidra into her bed; thankfully the trip home didn't wake her up. She pulled the covers over the girl's body and made her way to her own bed. Chakotay was already there. She smiled at him and pulled off her uniform, she replaced the standard issue material with satin and placed herself between the sheets. She closed her eyes as she heard Chakotay call for the lights to be dimed. It wasn't long after her head hit the pillow that she was sound asleep.

- =/\= -

The next three days were hard; every member of the crew was working round the clock to solve the issue of the subspace pocket. Kathryn was almost constantly sick to her stomach and just couldn't seem to eat. The Doctor had resorted to intravenously giving her nutrients. She still hadn't told anyone else about her condition.

She'd come close to fainting a few times but thankfully hand managed to prevent herself from actually doing so. There were several other crewmembers that were having almost as much difficulty as she was, and they obviously weren't in the condition that she was in being that they were male.

On a few occasions Kathryn had spotted B'Elanna in sickbay. She'd wondered for a moment but decided that she was more than likely fighting the space sickness that had overwhelmed the ship as well.

Kathryn now sat at the head of the briefing table; she was being filled in on everything that they'd been working on. Seven had managed to reconfigure their sensors and they could now see where these pockets of subspace were.

Tom showed the path that he'd like to take, it wound in many different directions, on occasion coming rather close to some of the distortions. He was optimistic that he could fly the ship safely, but they'd be dropping in and out of warp, which could be stressful on the ship itself.

B'Elanna didn't seem to be too worried, she'd worked on a few things to provide extra strength to the structural integrity filed and she was confident that the ship would hold together. Kathryn nodded and dismissed everyone, letting them know that they'd be attempting to traverse the mine field in just under an hour.

- =/\= -

Everyone was at their stations; Kathryn gave the okay for them to start moving. Tom expertly navigated the ship though the maze of a rout he'd planed. The ship made several jumps in and out of warp quickly. B'Elanna announced that ship was holding.

It took around twelve more warp jumps and the ship was finally clear of the minefield as the crew had dubbed it. Kathryn sank back in her chair thankful to finally be past that obstacle. "Mr. Paris I want a full report on my desk tomorrow, I'll be in my ready room. Commander you have the bridge."

He nodded and watched her get up; he could tell that she was making sure to go nice and slow. He kept his eye on her all the way until she disappeared behind the doors. Once she was gone he went about making sure the ship was still running smoothly.

- =/\= -

Relief washed over Kathryn as she entered the safety of her ready room. She hoped that now that they were away from the subspace distortions she'd began to feel better. She sat down on her couch and no sooner had she done so did her chime ring. "Captain" it was Samantha's voice, "I really hate to interrupt you, but I can't get Sidra to calm down."

Kathryn sighed again, ever since she'd passed out Sidra's behavior had taken a turn for the worse. She was becoming increasingly harder to handle as if she weren't already difficult to handle. Kathryn was at a loss. "I'm on my way." She closed the link, she left the ready room and crossed the bridge, she made her way to the lower platform and let Chakotay know that she was going down to take care of their daughter. Afterward, she hurried to Samantha's quarters.

She was still about a corridor away when she caught note of the screaming. There certainly wasn't anything wrong with her vocal cords. She rang the chime and Sam answered, "I'm so sorry I know you're on duty, but I just can't figure out what's wrong." She stated.

Kathryn ducked inside her quarters and went over to the screaming child. Today not even the presence of her mother could calm her down. Kathryn looked her over, she'd obviously been crying for a long time. "Sidra what is it, let mommy know."

She tired picking her up only to be kicked in the stomach rather hard. Hard enough to have the wind knocked out of her. A look of extreme worry crossed her face, but was quickly replaced. With agitation at not being able to even began to consol the girl. She looked up at Sam, "what were you doing before she started throwing a temper tantrum?"

"I was beginning to make lunch I was just in the other room, and she started to scream." She had knelt down next to Kathryn, "I'm not sure what happened."

Naomi had been sitting on the other side of the room; she came over and looked at Kathryn. "She tried to do a flip off the couch like I did, but he fell." Naomi looked guilty.

Sam sighed, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I didn't want to get in trouble" tears had formed in the girls eyes.

Samantha took her into her arms, "baby, there's reasons why I say not to do certain things, it's because they're dangerous."

Kathryn placed her hand on the small of the girl's back, "Naomi, thanks for telling me, next time let someone know sooner, I'm sure you weren't meaning to have anyone get hurt." She looked back down at Sidra; now that she looked at her again she could see some redness on left arm and cheek.

Sam had already stood, Naomi holding onto her leg. Kathryn forgetting about her own condition lifted Sidra up and stood quickly, which was a major mistake. She knew what was about to happen. "Sam" she stated quickly.

She could see Kathryn waver and quickly reached for Sidra, she took the girl from her hands just as Kathryn stumbled backwards. Thankfully there was a chair right behind her and she fell into it, blacking out momentarily.

"Captain!" Naomi screamed.

Kathryn came too quickly; she was a bit disorientated for a moment, but recovered. "I'm fine" she moved "I'm fine." Sam was still cradling the girl. Kathryn shook off it off and merely supplied that she'd gotten up to fast. She stood this time much more slowly and took Sidra back into her arms, thankful that he hadn't dropped her.

Samantha let her take her daughter, but was clearly rattled. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Kathryn nodded one more time, "yea I'm sure, have quite gotten over the space sickness" she supplied. "Now I think I'd better be getting her to sickbay." She'd noticed that the discoloration was starting to spread. Not to mention her crying had not ceased.

Kathryn made her way to the doors of Sam's quarters. Sam had Naomi by the hand. "I'm coming with you" she stated.

On the way to the lift Kathryn told her, "you don't have too"

"I want too, she got hurt in my care, I want to make sure she's alright." The group paused for a moment, as the lift opened.

"Alright" she nodded while stepping in the lift.

- =/\= -

No sooner had the doors to sickbay opened was Kathryn placing Sidra on the biobed. "Computer, activate EMH."

"Please state the medical emergency" the Doctor stated, he could see that it was Sidra and had already grabbed a tricorder.

Naomi felt that she should supply the information the Doctor was looking for. "We were doing flips on the couch while Mom was making lunch, and she fell off of the couch." She was looking up at her friend. She'd spoken loudly so that she could be heard over the cries of her friend.

"I see" the doctor stated, he moved his tricorder over the areas that were discolored. "well it looks like you're little game, which I'm sure you weren't supposed to be playing, as ended in a broken arm and bruised jaw." The Doctor wasn't usually too harsh when it came to the kids, but in this case the end result of not obeying had been a rather serious injury.

Naomi looked as if she wanted to cry. "No one was supposed to get hurt." She sniffed, and both Kathryn and Samantha had placed their hands on her shoulder. They weren't going to interfere with what the doctor was doing, it sounded really mean, but it was best for her to learn at this young of an age about the consequences of her actions.

Everyone was able to talk normally now, the Doctor had given Sidra a mild sedative and she was now sleeping. Kathryn knelt down to Naomi's level and looked her in the eyes. "Naomi, I know that you weren't intending on anyone getting hurt, but there are rules for a reason. They're like the protocols on a ship, they're put in place so that bad things don't happen. Also you're older, in a way to the younger kids you're a bit like me, you have to lead by example. When you're playing with the younger children, you are responsible for their safety. That means that you should show that how to play safely and not encourage them to break the rules. Do you understand?"

Naomi nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes, Kathryn pulled to her giving her a hug. Sam turned her around. "The captain's right, the bigger kids need to take care of the smaller ones. Now I'm not going to punish you for disobeying me. But from now on, the Captain and I both expect you to listen and follow all of the rules, and to make sure that the younger children do too."

The child nodded again, "I will mom, I'm really sorry." She tuned to the doctor who was running an osteoregenerator over Sidra's arm. "Is she going to be alright?"

The doctor looked down at the other girl. "Yes, she will be, but she won't be able to play for a few days, she'll need time to heal."

Naomi nodded and turned back to Kathryn, "I'm very sorry that I set a really bad example, I promise that I will never do that again. When she's feeling better can we still go to the holodeck to play Flotter?"

"Of course you can." Kathryn smiled at the girl.

Sam knowing that Sidra was going to be fine looked at the other woman, "I'm going to take Naomi back for lunch, are you going to be alright?" she asked, letting her know that she was still concerned about what had happened in her quarters. "Doctor you may want to look at her too, she fainted in my quarters."

Kathryn glared at Sam who only sent back a look of, 'it's for your own good.'

"I see" the doctor stated, "Thank you Samantha."

She nodded still on the receiving end of the glare, she hastily made her way out of Sickbay before Kathryn decided to make her clean the warp manifolds.

Once Samantha was gone the Doctor looked up at her, "did you black out?" he asked. He was working on Sidra's jaw.

She sat on the biobed behind her. "Briefly" she wasn't looking at him. "I got so worried about her that I just picked her up and stood, I forgot momentarily that, that wasn't a good idea." She looked at Sidra as the Doctor set his tool down. "She was just screaming and when I found out that she'd fell my only concern was making sure that she made it down here."

The Doctor had picked up his tricorder, and moved over to her. She looked up at him as he began to scan her. She then remembered that she'd been kicked. "O Doctor" she exclaimed.

"Yes?" he asked a bit surprised when she'd called out to him.

"Sidra kicked me, when I first got there, really hard right in the abdomen." The original worry had sunk back in.

"Please lie down then" she obliged and he began scanning her. He was checking that no damage had occurred to the placenta. Even a minor injury to the abdomen could cause a placenta to dethatch. He was pleased to see that the baby's heart beat was very strong and thankfully there was nothing hurt. "I'm detecting no placen…" he stopped as he heard the doors to sickbay open.

"Doctor I'm here for my prena" B'Elanna stopped as she realized that the doctor wasn't alone. She quickly stated, "Captain"

Kathryn quickly pulled herself into a sitting position, another bad move, she became dizzy and grabbed the bed for support, she took a deep breath and steadied herself; she then spoke, "B'Elanna"

Both woman looked as if they'd been caught, the other not sure exactly as to why. Kathryn paused for a moment, and looked the young woman over she smiled, "were you about to say Prenatal Lt.?" she asked.

B'Elanna stood there unsure as of what exactly to say. She'd managed to over here what the doctor was starting to say but at first it hadn't processed. Not wanting to be the only one caught she relaxed onto her heals, "was he about to ay placenta" she asked, sending Kathryn a knowing look.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the standoff between the two women. Kathryn looked, "o no B'Elanna you're not getting off that easy."

The half Klingon woman crossed her arms in front of her, "I'll answer your question if you answer mine." She drove a hard bargain.

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "aright fine, you first."

B'Elanna smiled broadly, "Yes, yes I was about to say Prenatal Exam, now what about you?" she asked excited.

Kathryn looked at her in awe excitement clearly showing on her face, she looked down sheepishly, "Yes, I'm pregnant too."

B'Elanna ran over to Kathryn and grabbed her into a bear hug "That' so wonderful!" She called out.

The Doctor broke the two up, "captain please can I finish. I'm sure you two can talk about this later." Kathryn sent a look to B'Elanna that made her smile even more.

"Of course Doctor" she furrowed her brow in fake seriousness. "As I was saying, there is no placental damage, however you're probably going to be a bit sore for a while.

Kathryn nodded she looked over at B'Elanna who was worried, "What happened?" she asked.

"Naomi and Sidra were apparently doing flips off of Sam's couch while Sam was making lunch and she fell." She motioned to the sleeping girl on the biobed next to her, B'Elanna hadn't seen her when she'd first walked in due to where the Doctor had been standing. "She was really upset but we didn't know that she'd gotten hurt and I went to try to soothe her and she kicked me."

B'Elanna looked at the girl, "O Kathryn I'm sorry, is she alright?"

The Doctor smiled, "It was nothing that an EMH couldn't handle."

B'Elanna rolled her eyes and looked back at Kathryn, "yes she's fine, a broken arm and bruised jaw nothing to serious."

"I'm glad" she than turned her attention back to the Doctor, "well I'm ready whenever you are."

"I'll be with you in just a moment Lt." he stated then turned for B'Elanna to Kathryn, "now I want to keep her in here for a few more hours, I know that you're still on duty, you can come and get her after your shift. Here" he pressed a hypo into her neck, "that's for the dizziness, I noticed that your heart rate has dropped, this will bring it back up to a normal level. Don't worry it's harmless."

Kathryn nodded, "thank you Doctor."

She then turned to B'Elanna and hugged her one more time, "Congratulations, now I won't tell if you don't alright?" she winked.

"You too, and I promise I won't say a word until you're ready." B'Elanna was grinning knowing that they were both pregnant.

Kathryn left sickbay steeling one last glace at Sidra before making her way back to the bridge. She knew that she was going to have to tell Chakotay.


	9. Mimic

Mocking Bird Can't Sing

Chapter Nine: Mimic

Summary: Nearly three years after a surprised visitor came into Kathryn's life, the little girl is growing up, but things aren't quite right. Is this typical for a child of her species, or is there more than meets the eye?

Author's note: Well for all those that have read "And Her Hair all Done Up In Curls" FINALLY another story staring that beloved little girl. For those of you that haven't read it, I'd suggest doing so, but you don't have too. It'd just give you a much broader understanding of where this child came from.

- =/\= -

Kathryn wasn't looking forward to what she had to tell Chakotay, she'd asked him to follow her into her ready room upon reentering the bridge. He nodded and handed off the bridge to Tuvok. Once they were behind closed doors she stilled herself to talk. "Sidra's in Sickbay, recovering." She bit her lip.

"What happened?" he asked moving closer to her.

"Naomi and she were apparently doing flips off Sam's couch; Sam had just left the room to make lunch for them. At some point Sidra fell. Naomi didn't tell anyone what happened until after I got there. Sidra's going to be fine, her left arm was broken and she'd bruised her jaw, the Doctor has already repaired the damage." She let him know all the information before she stopped speaking.

"O Kathryn" he pulled her into a hug.

She spoke some more, her voice being muffled by Chakotay's chest. "Sam's worried about me, when I went to take Sidra to sickbay I passed out on her. Sam managed to make sure Sidra didn't fall." He could tell that the stress of everything was starting to wear her down.

"Perhaps maybe you should tell Sam," he offered.

She laughed, "why not, B'Elanna already knows." She stated. He looked at her perplexed. "She walked in while the Doctor was examining me, he tried to stop talking before she could hear what he'd said, but she'd managed to figure out what he was about to say."

"Wait, why were you being examined?" he asked, he figured that she'd have skipped on telling the doctor about the fainting episode.

"Well for one Sam ratted me out, for two Sidra had kicked me during her tantrum, the Doctor was making sure that she didn't hurt the baby." She made her way to the couch. After she sat down she pulled her legs in close to her, he'd over the last there years had learned that she did this when she was feeling unsure.

He sat next to her and placed his hand on one of her knees. "I'm sure she only ratted you out because she was concerned for you."

She nodded; there was something more that was on her mind, she kept thinking about it over and over again. "I'm going to see what the doctor suggests we do with Sidra; sitting around waiting for her to start using verbal communication just isn't working."

He looked down, he'd been wondering about the same thing. They knew that child was unbelievably intelligent, but she wasn't writing and she wasn't talking, they had no way to tap into her. "I think that is a really good idea." He stated.

She looked into his eyes; he was such a wise caring man. She leaned her head on his shoulder; she had no idea what she'd ever do without him. The two stat in silence for a while just enjoying the support the other brought. After a while, Kathryn decided that she should actually get some work done, though she had a hard time concentrating. Chakotay returned to his station.

- =/\= -

The Doctor was in his office when a sound disturbed his thoughts. He stood and walked out into the main part of sickbay, Sidra was sitting on the biobed looking around, she was crying. "Hey there, it's alright" the holographic man stated, he picked her up and attempted to soothe her. He carried her on his hip dancing though sickbay, the first song was 'You are my sunshine' she quitted down and was looking up at him. He smiled and began to sing the next song. "Hush little baby don't say a word, the Doctor's going to buy you a mocking bird, and if that Mocking bird can't sing." He stopped as Kathryn appeared in the doorway.

She smiled seeing the Doctor interact with Sidra. "O, don't stop on my account." The Doctor let the little girl down as she squirmed trying to get out of his arms. Kathryn was very quickly being hugged. She bent down and carefully lifted her up and placed her on her hip. "Feeling better?" she asked.

He grinned, "she's doing much better."

Kathryn nodded, "Doctor can we talk for a moment?" she asked.

"O course" he stated motioning for her to join him in his office.

"Give me a moment" she took Sidra to the nursery, "you stay here and play with the toys, Mommy will be right back after I talk with the Doctor." The child sat down on the ground and found herself something to do. Kathryn than made her way back to the Doctor.

"Yes Captain, what is it?" he asked, she was very serious.

"I was just wondering if we were going about this whole thing with Sidra the wrong way. I don't think waiting for her to start talking is working out like we'd thought." She was looking him straight in the eyes.

He too had been wondering about this himself. He was jut waiting for them to brooch the subject.

"I mean, she's acting out nearly every day, and it's so frustrating. I know she's very smart she's proven that over and over again, we're sure she can read, and she has figured out problems that took a lot of effort to figure out. I just wish there was some way for her to talk to us." She was venting her frustrations.

The Doctor reached his hand out to her. "I think you're right, she's acting out because she can't tell anyone what she wants. Also I think that waiting for her to start talking is well as you put it not working out either. Perhaps we should try giving her another means of communication." He was looking her straight in the eyes now.

Kathryn looked at him puzzled what was he talking about. "Another mean of communication, like what?"

"Well, you do know American Sign Language don't you?" he suggested.

Her eyes grew wide, he was right she had another language it was a gestural one. "You think that she'd be able to learn how to sign?"

He nodded, "there are many species that have only gestural language, also back in the twenty first century many people taught their infants something called Baby Sign, it was based off of the signs in American Sign Language. Many babies were able to sign long before they were able to talk. She has decent motor skills; it's her verbal language centers that don't seem to be working like ours."

Kathryn sat back in the chair; she hadn't even thought to teach her something other than Starfleet standard. She smiled at the holographic man, "thank you very much doctor, you've given me a lot to think about."

He nodded and smiled as she left to collect Sidra from the nursery. She scooped up the girl and sent the Doctor a look of gratitude before she left. She quickly made her way to their quarters, It was dinner time, and she knew Sidra hadn't had lunch so she wanted to make sure that she was well fed. She too was going to attempt to ingest something orally, hoping that the pain reason she'd been having as much trouble as she'd had was because of the subspace pockets.

- =/\= -

Chakotay had been busy elsewhere on the ship. A minor scuffle in the mess hall had come right at the end of the shift. It didn't take him long to settle the dispute, but Neelix sidelined him with some questions about a project that he wanted to do. He was thinking of actually officially creating a school. With the way people were starting to pair off he was figuring that they were going to be needing a facility in the near future.

It took him around a half hour to convince Neelix that he was indeed going to let Kathryn know about his proposal. The man did have a good point about it.

- =/\= -

Chakotay paused when he entered their quarters, he could hear Kathryn speaking. "Apple, this is an apple, now you try." He heard her say. He quietly walked over to the dining table to see what was going on. "Come on I know you can do it, just say apple" he saw that she was signing the word apple. She also had a number of apple slices in front of her. She looked exasperated as Sidra wined and pointed to the fruit in front of Kathryn.

"Kathryn? What are you doing?" he asked, accidently startling her.

After recovering from the sudden declaration of his presence he spoke, "the Doctor suggested that instead of trying to wait for her to speak that we try to give her a way of speaking."

He took a seat next to her curious. "Alright" he stated.

"He said that many people in the twenty first century taught their infants to sign before they could speak, he suggested that we might be able to at least figure out what she needs this way, if not establish full communication." She set the fork that had a pace of apple down in front of her, "but so far, I can't get her to even mimic what I'm doing."

"Well like with anything we have to give it time." He suggested.

Kathryn nodded, she was still frustrated. She tired one more time, she picked up the fork again and signed apple while saying it. "If you want it you have to say it, say apple."

Sidra at first wined and opened her mouth expecting Kathryn to place the piece of fruit into it. When this didn't happen she paused, she furrowed her brow thinking what he mommy had just told her. Kathryn set the fork down and turned to Chakotay, he could see that she was upset; she'd been hoping that she'd have picked it up right away; she wanted so desperately to be able to know what she needed or wanted without having to guess.

Sidra was a stubborn girl, and wasn't sure what was going on. She wanted to eat, but her mom wanted her to do something before she could. At first she had thrown a fit, but it didn't seem to do any good. Mommy wasn't giving in. She'd seen her mommy place her fork down again. She looked over at Daddy he wasn't going to take over. Sidra thought long and hard about what her mom had said. She had quitted down. Her little hand slowly formed into a ball and came up to her cheek, she mimicked what her mommy had done.

Kathryn was looking away, but Chakotay had caught sight of what Sidra was doing. "Kathryn" he exclaimed she turned her head back to see Sidra rotating her hand back and forth by her cheek.

She smiled and picked up the fork. She signed and poke what she was signing, "yes, apple" she placed the piece of apple into her mouth. She asked, "Want more?" she signed the word more, and waited for Sidra to respond. The child was quick, she figured out that if she did want mommy did she was given what she wanted.

Kathryn was so excited, she knew it was only mimicking at the moment, but that mimicking would soon give way to understanding.


End file.
